


Oh Baby Baby

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: Years after having her two children, Athena accepted that Harry and May were it for her...Or at least she did until she finds herself staring at a positive pregnancy test.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 207
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my mind since all the baby fever in 3x01.

Athena paced back and forth in the bedroom. She didn’t know what she was feeling. Too many emotions were shoved into her mind. Happiness, fear, anxiety, worry. A little over a minute to go. She took a shaky breath. She wouldn’t know how she felt until she was certain. The timer on her phone rang. Athena shut it off with a shaky finger. Taking a deep breath, she walked back into to bathroom to find out whether her suspicion would be confirmed.

Athena sat on the toilet and stared at the plastic stick in her hand. No matter how long she stared it wasn’t going to change it. She was pregnant. One hundred percent. The test confirmed what she had known for a week now. She wasn’t upset; no that wasn’t it. Shocked. Yes, she was experiencing some shock. It didn’t totally surprise her. She knew she was still menstruating, and she and Bobby didn’t always use protection. She had told Maddie and Bobby she didn’t want to reset the baby clock, but it’s not like Athena did anything to prevent getting pregnant. She told herself if she was serious about not wanting any more kids, she would have been more careful. It was always in the back of her mind that it was possible.. Athena began to worry thinking about just how little they had talked about this. Maybe they should have? Why didn’t they. She wondered if Bobby thought about it at all. He had to know there was a chance, right? 

Athena looked at her watch and stood up. Harry and May would be home from school in a bit and Athena had some laundry to do. As she washed her hands Athena look a few deep breaths. She dried her hands and gently placed them over the spot she knew her baby was growing. Humming to herself Athena continued with her day. Athena walked into the kitchen and began preparing snack for herself and the kids. Harry and May told Athena about their days over apple slices and cookies. After eating Athena cleaned out their lunches while Harry and May sat down at the table and started on homework.

Bobby was exhausted when he came home. His shift had been crazy and then he went to a meeting. The house was quiet like he thought it would. The lights were off in both the kids’ rooms. He went into the bedroom expecting to find Athena, but she wasn’t there. He changed for bed and walked into the kitchen. Looking out the window he saw Athena sitting in a lounge chair with a blanked draped around her. 

Athena heard the sliding glass door open. She quickly pulled the blanket back up over her hand in which she was holding the pregnancy test. She heard Bobby’s footsteps on the patio.

“Hi, honey.” Athena looked him. “How was your day?”

He bent down and kissed her, “It was pretty crazy today.” Athena pulled her knees up as Bobby sat down on the side of her chair. “How was your day?” He asked her. “Athena?” He looked at her when she didn’t reply.

“Bobby…” Athena started. He put an hand on her thigh and patiently waited for her to continue. Athena pulled the blanket back. “I’m pregnant.” She handed him the test (She had washed it before taking it out of the bathroom). 

Bobby was stunned. He looked down at the little plus sign and back up at Athena. Her expression was unreadable. She was waiting to see what his reaction would be. Bobby eyes lit up, “I…You…We…Baby.”

Athena let out a nervous laugh and nodded, “Yes.” She felt tears start to fall. 

“A baby.” Bobby repeated his smile widening every second.

“Yes.” Athena said again wiping her tears.

“Hey, why are you crying?” He brushed away some of her tears.

“Honestly, I didn’t know how you were going to react. We haven’t talked about it, but we also haven’t always taken precautionary measures.”

“Of course, I’m happy, Athena. We’re having a baby. It’s a--”

“Don’t call him/her a miracle or a gift.”

“A blessing?” Bobby asked.

“Okay.” Athena agreed.

“Come here.” Bobby wrapped her in a hug. “I love you.” He kissed her head. “I love our family.”

“I love us too.” She gently put a hand on his cheek.


	2. Telling Maynard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena tells her boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on this being a one-shot but I got some ideas in my head so I've decided to add some additional chapters.

The following morning:

“Good morning.” Athena rolled over and kissed her husband.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her.

“Like I could lie here all day.” She said snuggling against his chest.

“In all the excitement last night I forgot to ask you something.”

“Oh?” Athena lifted her head from his chest.

“How far along are you?” 

“Five or six weeks.” She replied.

“I’m still in shock.” He said beaming down at her, “In a good way.” He assured her quickly seeing a somewhat uneasy look on her face. “I’m going to shower.” He kissed her check and rolled out of bed.  
“Mmhmm.” Athena burrowed her head into her pillow wanting a few more minutes before getting up.

“You’re going into work?” Bobby asked emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

“Yes.” Athena replied standing up from putting on her ankle boots. “You weren’t expecting me to lie in bed for the next eight months, were you?” She said while securing her watch to her wrist. When he didn’t reply she glanced up at him and pursed her lips.  
“No.”. He replied quickly. Athena put her hand on her hip and gave him a look, “Hmm.”

Bobby sighed, “I just don’t like the thought of you out in the field in your condition.”

“You say it like I’m sick.” She shot back. 

“Athena.” Bobby said gently crossing the room to her, “I don’t want to tell you what to do. I’m not going to do that. But do you think it is wise to put yourself and our baby in harm’s way. God forbid anything were to happen.”

Athena felt a rush of love hearing him say “our baby”. She put a hand on his arm and calmly explained, “I already texted Elaine and asked to speak with her this morning. I’m going to tell her I need to ride the desk.”

Bobby felt silly for not thinking about that. “Of course, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that.” 

“It’s alright.” Athena lay a hand on his chest, “I love that you are worried about me…us.” She corrected herself.

Bobby slipped his arms around her waist, “I always worry about you, but I know you can handle yourself. Now I’m thinking about both of you.” He kissed her.  
Athena picked up the conversation when their lips parted, “Obviously I need to tell Maynard, but can we agree to keep this between us for the time being? It’s still early and I don’t want to get too far ahead.”

“Absolutely.” Bobby agreed.

“I’ll call the doctor’s office today and schedule an appointment. I’d like to wait to tell the kids till after.”

“Sure.” Bobby nodded. “Let me know when the appointment is. I want to be there.”

“Of course.” She kissed him.

“I’m going to get dressed then make breakfast.” Bobby said.

“I’ll go make sure the kids are up and start the coffee.” Athena smiled.

“Hurry up and brush your teeth and grab your bags.” Bobby told Harry and May when they finished eating. We are leaving in ten.” He watched them both leave before turning to Athena.  
“Is your omelet not to your liking?” He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“No, it’s perfect.” Athena replied in a normal voice before lowering her voice to a whisper, “I’m a little nauseous is all.” She had only had a few bites, “I promise I’ll eat more once the nausea goes away.”  
“It’s okay.” He squeezed her shoulder. He didn’t want her to feel bad for not eating.  
**  
“Athena,” Maynard put a hand on the other woman’s shoulder, “I’m ready for you.” She turned and headed back into her office. Athena followed shutting the door behind herself. Maynard gestured for Athena to take a seat and walked around to the other side of her desk, “What can I do for you this morning?” 

Athena nervously rubbed her palms against her thighs before replying, “I need to come out of the field for a while.”

Maynard didn’t bother to hide her surprise. Athena disliked riding the desk more than most, “Is everything okay?” She was instantly concerned. “It isn’t like you to request desk time.”

Athena chuckled, “Given my current circumstances it’s necessary.” She paused to take a breath, “I’m pregnant, Captain.”

“Congratulations!” Maynard responded automatically, but genuinely.

“Thank you. It um wasn’t planned, but we are thrilled.” Athena smiled. Hearing herself say it out loud to someone other than Bobby made it feel more real. She felt a wave of terror, but it was quickly followed by joy which she hung on to.

Maynard stood up, “Is it alright if I hug you Athena?”

“Sure.” Athena stood too. 

Maynard came around the desk and hugged Athena, “If there’s anything I can do for you, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“There is one thing, Captain.” Athena replied. Maynard look expectantly at her, “Bobby and I are keeping it under wraps for now. I don’t even plan on telling my kids for a few more weeks.”

“Understood.” Elaine nodded.

“Thank you.” Athena smiled.

“You bet.” Maynard signaled her dismissal and Athena returned to her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned:  
The next chapter will be some snapshot moments from 3x07 but edited to reflect Athena's pregnancy


	3. 3x07 Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments from "Athena Begins" reflecting Athena's pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps around a bit, but I've tried to make it clear what scene I'm referring to in "Athena Begins"  
SPOILERS: 3X07 "Athena Begins"

Athena talking with Captain Maynard about the case:  
“I know it’s not a lot to go on.” Elaine concluded, “But it’s a big break.” She didn’t want to give Athena false hope that they would find the person, but what they had was a heck of a lot more than they had ever had.  
Athena nodded, “It’s not nothing.”  
“Athena, I know you want to jump in here. I understand that you want answers”  
“With all due respect,” Athena cut in. “You don’t Captain. He was my fiancé. You don’t know how many nights I lay awake walking through that crime scene over and over. You don’t know how many times I asked myself if the person I passed on the street was the guy.” Athena took a shaky breath, “I’m sorry Elaine, I…” She hadn’t meant to lash out.  
Elaine held up a hand, “It’s alright.” She gave Athena a moment to gather herself. Elaine channeled her captain’s voice again, “As your commanding officer, I am ordering you to leave this to the detectives. Promise me Athena, that you will let the detectives do their job.”  
“I promise, Captain.” Athena met Elaine’s gaze.

Elaine cleared her throat and returned to her friend voice. “Dare I ask how things are at home?”  
“Bobby is being patient, but I know he has questions. I’m just not ready to give the answers.” She sighed, “I’ve kept this secret safely guarded for decades. Now that it’s out there, I don’t know how to address it.”  
“You’ll find the right words when you’re ready.” Elaine told her, “There aren’t magical words to make it less painful, but I think it will help you heal to stop carrying the burden alone.”  
Athena chuckled, “I said a similar thing to Bobby a while back.”  
“See, there you go.” Elaine smiled. She glanced around again and lowered her voice, “Can I ask how you are doing?”  
Athena also glanced around knowing what Elaine was talking about. “I’m okay. The random waves of nausea are kicking my ass, but other than that I feel fine.” Athena laughed and shook her head, “I can’t tell if my volatile emotions have to do with the-” She mouthed the next word, “baby” she returned to a low voice, “or all of this.” Athena gestured at the file sitting on the table between them.  
“You’re going to get through this.” Elaine spoke in a regular tone.  
“Thank you again.”  
“I’ll keep you posted on further developments. And I’ll try not to drop any more bombshells on your husband.”  
“I got to keep him on his toes somehow.” Athena smiled finding some humor in it all.  
**  
After Athena tells Bobby she’s the reason Emmett is dead:

Bobby followed Athena into the bedroom and shut the door.  
“You can’t just walk away after that.” He told her. He know had even more question. What did she mean that she was the reason Emmett was dead?  
“Yes, I can.” She replied shortly.  
Bobby sighed heavily. He was trying to be patient. “Athena, we both agreed you staying out of the field was best for you and the baby. And not only do you want to go into the field. You want to investigate a murder on your own.”  
“Yes!” Athena was exacerbated “Now you get it.”  
“No, no I don’t.” Bobby responded quickly, “You promised me you wouldn’t go near this.” He was hurt she had broken that promise, but he was more concerned about what this investigation could lead to, “That you would let Rick and the other detectives handle it. Why can’t you let them do their jobs? I understand you think Emmett was ki—”  
Athena cut him off, “Don’t! You know nothing about it! You just don’t understand!” Athena yelled before disappearing into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
Bobby walked to the bathroom door and stood next to it, “I don’t understand because you won’t talk to me.” There was no reply, “I don’t want to fight Athena. I’ll… I’ll drop it.” He told her. He didn’t really want to, but he also didn’t want to pile on to her problems. “Please, come out.”  
A few moments later the door opened. Athena’s face was more or less expressionless. She had put her defenses back up.  
“I love you.” He told her. No matter what, he didn’t want her to doubt that or forget it.  
“I love you too.” She squeezed his hand then walked past him climbing into bed without another word.  
Bobby went into the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed. By the time he returned Athena was asleep or at least pretending to be. 

**  
After Athena finds her mom in her kitchen:

Athena glared at her mother after her comment. Beatrice would never miss a chance to throw shade at her life. Athena in turned fixed her stare on Bobby, “Really?” She said to him. The “you called my mother on me” was evident in her tone.

“Really.” Bobby answered holding her gaze. He was almost daring her to say something, anything. He was quite proud of himself. If anyone was going to get through to Athena, it would be Beatrice. Bobby was fully prepared to intervene on his wife’s behalf should things get out of hand, but right now he was feeling pretty good about himself. 

“Now are you going to come give your mama a hug?” Beatrice asked Athena who still hadn’t moved.  
Athena put her purse down on the table and walked over, “Hi mama.” She hugged her. Athena then put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “What for dinner?” She asked the two men in her kitchen.

“Chicken, rice, and spinach.” Harry answered, “I wanted sushi, but Bobby said no.” He looked a little disappointed then perked up, “But he did let me pick out ice cream sandwiches for dessert.”

“Doesn’t that sound good.” Athena smiled at Harry.

“Can I get you anything?” Bobby asked Athena.

“I’m good.” She replied. “I’m going to put my stuff away. I’ll be back.” She stopped to kiss May’s head before leaving the room. Athena heard the conversation pick up again between the rest of the house’s occupants as she shut the bedroom door. 

After dinner Athena made herself a cup of tea and then found Beatrice outside. Normally she would be wary, but Beatrice was the only one who could possibly understand right now. She was the only one who knew. If she was going to talk about Emmett Beatrice would be the easiest to start with because she already knew. Well, as easy as a conversation with her mama could be.

**  
Following Beatrice and Athena’s conversation on the patio:

Beatrice glanced into the kitchen and walked over to shut the sliding door. No one was paying them much attention, if any, but she didn’t want her next words to be overheard. Athena gave her a questioning look when she returned to stand beside her.

Beatrice looked expectantly back at her, “Were you going to wait till after you had the baby to tell me you were pregnant?”

Athena looked shocked, “How did you even know?”

“I’m your mother.” Beatrice replied.

“Nah uh,” Athena shook her head, “I just found out last week. I’m not even sure the doctor can detect a heartbeat yet. Did Bobby tell you?” Athena was thinking either Bobby told her, or more likely, Beatrice had some sort of magic power. 

“I am your mother.” Beatrice repeated putting her hand back on Athena’s arm. “You are drinking tea, not wine. With all you are going through right now, I can’t imagine why you couldn’t be wallowing in a bottle of red wine.” She said matter of factly, “And when I said Bobby’s name your hand briefly touched your stomach.”

“You knew just by that?” Athena still thought Bobby had told her.

“Come on, dear. The wine was a giveaway. The touch just confirmed it. And you still haven’t answered my question.”

Athena thought for a moment trying to remember what Beatrice’s question was, “Of course I was going to tell you before I had the baby, mama. It is still so early. I haven’t even told the kids yet. Only Bobby and Elaine know.”

“I can’t wait to meet my newest grandbaby.” Beatrice’s eyes flickered down to Athena’s stomach. “Maybe you’ll learn something this time around.” Before Athena could say anything in retort Beatrice hugged her.

Athena gave her mother a half-hearted glare when she let her go. She didn’t have the energy to pick a fight. “I think you’ve kept Emmett to yourself long enough.” Beatrice said reaching for the handle, “It’s time to let them in.” 

That night after everyone was in bed Bobby asked Athena about her talk with her mom, “Were my eyes deceiving me or did Beatrice hug you?”

Athena laughed, “She did.” Athena looked at him, “She knows about the baby.”

“I thought we weren’t telling people.” Bobby could understand why she would tell her mother, but at the same time didn’t think she would do it now.

“I didn’t tell her.” Athena answered. “She guessed. Said that the absent wine glass from my hand was a giveaway. And…” She trailed off.

“And what?” Bobby pushed.

“She told me to not be mad at you for calling her and I guess I touched my stomach when she said your name and…” Athena didn’t get to finish her sentence because Bobby had leaned over and kissed her. His eyes were shining. “I honestly don’t remember doing it, but she said I did. I’ll have to be careful about that before we tell people, or it won’t be long before they all know.”

“I love you.” He kissed her again. “Both of you.” He put his hand on her stomach. Bobby then got serious, “Listen, you have my complete support with what you are doing. I understand now why you need to do this. For yourself and for Emmett.”

“But.” Athena raised her eyebrows knowing it was coming.

“But I still worry about you being out there doing this investigation alone.”

Athena put her hand on his cheek, “I promise I am doing my best to be safe out there.”

“I know.” He kissed her forehead.

**  
Ending:

Athena lifted her head from Bobby’s shoulder. Tears in her eyes that had yet to fall made her vision blurry. She tried to take a breath but found it difficult. The pain she felt in her heart was crushing. Athena put a hand on her chest as if trying to pry of the fingers of the proverbial iron glad fist that had hold of her heart. Her breaths were short and rapid.

“Athena.” Bobby’s look was one of deep concern. His hands had moved down to her hips when she had taken a step back. 

“I can’t…” Athena tried to speak. She was beginning to hyperventilate. Her eyes widened in terror. Her other hand instantly clutched at his chest.

“It’s okay.” Bobby tried to keep his voice calm. He turned her in his arm. Pressing his chest against her back he wrapped her in a bear hug trying to suppress her nervous system. 

“I’m here.” He said softly. Bobby began counting seconds waiting for her breathing to slow. It wasn’t. 

“Bob--by.” Panic was evident in her voice. Her one hand was still on her chest. Her free hand flew to her not yet existent baby bump as if she was trying to protect the baby.  
Athena tried to get her mind to focus on the baby. It was helping.

Bobby felt his own Body relax slightly as Athena’s breaths became longer. “That’s it.” He encouraged her. He guided her to the chair and knelt beside her. “Head between your legs.” He watched her slowly bend at the waist lowering her head. “That’s it.” He rubbed circles on her back. “In through your nose. Out through your mouth.” He instructed. 

Gradually Athena’s breathing normalize. Athena counted ten normal breaths and then slowly lifted her head. She leaned to the side resting her head on his shoulder. Luckily it was the one she hadn’t soaked with tears. Bobby kissed her head.

“I’ll be right back.” He said giving her time to move her head before slowly standing. Bobby went to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen and returned.

Athena took slow sips while rubbed her stomach. Bobby eyed her cautiously, “You okay?”

“I am now.” He lifted her hand to touch her check. She went back to rubbing her stomach as her continued, “I imagine you weren’t the only one who I gave a fright.” She said.

Bobby had been concerned for their baby when she started hyperventilating, but it didn’t last too long. “You feeling okay?” I mean…” He stammered. Obviously, she wasn’t okay. She had just arrested a man who had haunted her for almost thirty years. 

She nodded, “This is soothing.” 

“Can I get you anything to eat?” Bobby asked.

“Some soup.” Athena shrugged.

“Okay.” Bobby stood up and kissed her head.

“Bobby.” Athena said taking his hand. “Thank you.” She gave him a long look. She was thankful for his love. His support. For holding her. For not letting her push him away. And for getting up to make soup. She watched him retreat into the kitchen.

“You are one lucky baby.” She whispered, “Your father is one of the most loving people. And I get to raise you with him. Lucky for both of us.” She chuckled and wiped away a few tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter: Telling People


	4. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncertainty shakes the parents-to-be

Bobby snuggled his head closer to his wife’s pillow. However, he couldn’t feel her body heat radiating. In fact, it was strangely cold. Bobby opened his eyes and blinked. Focusing in on the clock he realized he still had several hours left to sleep. He saw the light slipping through the door of the bathroom. Bobby closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the flushing toilet or running water. Seconds stretched into a minute. Then another. And another. Still there wasn’t any noise from the bathroom. Bobby pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Walking quietly across the room Bobby came to a halt outside the door. Bobby didn’t know if he should knock or just try the doorknob.

“Athena.” He said before rapping his knuckles gently on the door. Bobby got worried when there was no reply. He put his hand on the doorknob ready to try to open the door. 

He heard a click. “It’s unlocked.” Came a quiet voice. 

“I’m going to come in.” Bobby announced. When she didn’t reply Bobby counted to five then slowly opened the door.

Athena was sitting on the floor. Her knees pulled to her chest. A wad of toilet paper was in her hand pressed against her lips. She had been crying. He knew she had. Bobby shut the door again and sat facing her on the floor. Athena sniffled and Bobby held out his arm hoping she would take his hand. Instead Athena grabbed his forearm in her hand. Following her lead Bobby wrapped his fingers around her forearm too.

“What’s going on?” He asked her after they had been sitting in silence for several minutes.

“I don’t know.” She told him. Her gaze had been focused on a spot on the floor since he walked in.

“Athena, whatever it is, you can tell me.” He replied gently. He hoped she would look at him.

“I don’t know.” She answered still gazing at the floor. “I… I didn’t have this feeling before. This didn’t happen with Harry or May. I’m cramping and it hurts.” Realization dawned on Bobby’s face. Athena thought she might be miscarrying. Bobby got up and moved to sit next to her. “I’m scared.” She whispered. The thought of losing this child paralyzed her with fear. She was scared to move. It was why she had been sitting on the floor for she didn’t even know how long.

“Me too.” Bobby told her. His stomach twisted into a knot at the thought. He would do anything to protect that child, but he felt so helpless at the same time. There was nothing he could do but support Athena and pray that their baby was okay. “But I’m going to be right here.” He told her. 

“I put myself through so much the past week or so with trying to solve Emmett’s murder and grieving. I should have listened to you. I should have let Rick do his job. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.” She pressed the wad of toilet paper to her eyes catching the tears. “I should have taken better care of myself.” Her mind flashed back through the emotional rollercoaster she had been through the past couple of weeks. 

“Hey, hey.” Bobby pulled her against him, “You did what you do best. You found justice. I may not have liked it at first, but you did your job. You needed that. Do not blame yourself, Athena. I certainly don’t blame you.” He thought that was important for her to hear. Bobby kissed her temple. “We don’t even know for sure what’s going on. Let’s not jump to conclusions.” He felt her nod.

“I don’t want to lose our baby.” She said raising her head to look at him for the first time.

“I know, babe.” Bobby said sympathetically.

“You sure you are going to be okay today?” Bobby asked for the third time as he prepared to leave for work. Last night they had sat on the floor for another hour before he was able to coax Athena back to bed. After that he wasn’t sure how much sleep either of them got.

“Go to work. I’ll be fine.” She told him. Bobby had brought her some food and snacks. The remote for the TV was a few inches away. Bobby didn’t move. “I’m feeling better this morning, really I am.”

“Call me if you need me.” He sat down on the bed beside her.

She nodded, “Go before you are late.” 

“I love you.” He told her.

“I love you.” She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

Bobby yawned walking up into the loft. He had no idea how much, or rather how little sleep he got. He figured it was somewhere between three and four hours.  
“Someone better get this man some coffee.” Chim eyed Bobby warily.

“You look like you haven’t slept.” Hen observed handing Bobby a cup of coffee. She lowered her voice and Chim turned pretending not to listen, “Athena still having nightmares?” Hen knew Athena had been struggling since arresting Emmett’s killer. 

Bobby was unsure how to answer for a moment. He didn’t want to lie, but also didn’t want more questions which could end with him telling them about the baby. Bobby’s face fell. The baby he still didn’t know was going to make it. 

“Bobby?” Hen’s concerned face swam back into view.

“Eh, yeah. She had a tough night.” He answered. It wasn’t the full truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. Athena did have a rough night. They both did, but it just wasn’t because of nightmares this time. “I think she’s getting there. She still doesn’t talk much, but at least she isn’t blocking me out.”

“Cap, you’re back.” Buck’s cheery voice drifted across the room. Bobby had taken a few days off to be with the family and with Athena during and in the aftermath of the investigation and arrest. “How’s Athena? Are we going to see her out there?”

“She’s taking a bit more time off.” Bobby answered. That was the truth. Elaine had suggested she take a week or two more. 

The bell rang and Bobby felt the familiar rush of his job. He smiled climbing into the truck with his family to serve their city. He needed those few days off to be there for his family and time to process everything himself. But he missed his station family and was happy to be back with them.

**

“I’m home!” Bobby called out walking through the door. He made his way to the bedroom and found Athena curled up in bed crying.  
Bobby felt his heart leap into his throat. He rushed around to her side of the bed and sat down. He kissed her head and put a soothing hand on her back, “Athena.” He tried to keep his voice level and calm. She hadn’t said anything, but he already felt his heart breaking.

“Bobby.” She looked up at him tears glistening on her cheeks, “Why do they do it? Why do they kill off the poor dog?”

Bobby was taken a back. He looked over his shoulder and for the first time noticed the TV was on. Some movie credits were rolling on the screen.

“I don’t know.” Bobby hugged her. His own tears began leaking out.

Athena was confused by his reaction. “Why are you crying?” She asked.

“I came in and saw you crying. I…I thought you…I thought that meant.” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence but the look on her face told him she understood.

“Oh Bobby.” She felt bad. “I’m good.”

Bobby sighed, “How about you lay off the sad movies for a while.” The amount of relief he felt was more than he could comprehend. 

Athena saw the emotion in his face shift from sadness to relief. “Our baby is doing well.” She assured him. She took his hand and placed it over her uterus. She put her hand on top of his. They couldn’t feel the baby yet nor was she showing, but the touch eased them both. “Baby Nash is still in there.”


	5. Telling People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby are ready to share the news with family and friends

“Hey!” Bobby walked over to Athena and kissed her cheek, “Sorry I’m late. Traffic.” He sat down beside her.

“You haven’t missed anything.” Athena set down her magazine. “I just checked in with the nurse. I haven’t seen the doctor yet.”

“How are you?” He asked.

“Nervous.” She took his hand.

“Me too.” He squeezed it.

“Athena Nash.” The nurse called out. Bobby took Athena’s purse and placing a hand on her back followed her through the door.

Once they were settled in the exam room the nurse left so Athena could change. Bobby put her purse down in the chair and turned to face the wall while she changed. Athena put on the gown and got up on the table. A short while later there was a knock at the door. Athena gave permission for the person to enter.

“It’s good to see you Athena.” Dr. Carr smiled. “And you must be Bobby.” She held out her hand.

“That’s me.” Bobby shook it. He moved to stand by Athena’s head. 

Dr. Carr turned to Athena, “Congratulations. How are you? The nurse told me you had some concerns.” 

Athena glanced at Bobby and squeezed his hand. She turned back to Dr. Carr, “I went through a week of high stress and emotional chaos about two weeks ago now. And about five days after that time I…I thought I was going to miscarry. I had bad cramps for about a day and a half.”

“Any bleeding?”

“None.” Athena shook her head.

“Cramping isn’t uncommon in the early stages of pregnancy.” Dr. Carr assured her, “Also you said you were under a lot of stress around that time? It could have been your body’s way of trying to get you to settle down a bit. Shall we take a look?” She asked. Both Athena and Bobby nodded. Athena flinched as Dr. Carr put the gel on her skin. Bobby rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand. 

“Oh, there’s the face.” Dr. Carr turned the screen so they could see.

Bobby was overwhelmed with adoration for the tiny little baby face. He looked down and saw tears gathered in Athena’s eyes. He kissed her head and turned back to the screen as Dr. Carr prepared to find the heartbeat. Silence filled the room, then suddenly the rhythmic sound of a strong steady heartbeat reached their ears. Bobby felt like the world had stopped. All he could focus on was that sound. Athena sniffled trying not to burst into tears. She had been so scared and still felt guilty that she thought she was going to lose the baby. 

“That’s a strong heartbeat. Baby is a healthy size and weight.” Dr. Carr continued her exam, “Baby looks to be nine weeks.” She told them. She clicked a few buttons and the machine made a noise as the ultrasound picture printed.

“Congratulations, mom and dad.” She handed Athena the picture.

“Wow.” Bobby breathed. Seeing their baby. Hearing the heartbeat. He couldn’t believe God had given him this blessing.

“I’ll give you some privacy to change and then we can talk.” Dr. Carr wiped the gel off and put the machine away.

As soon as the door was shut Bobby kissed Athena. “Our baby.” He beamed looking down at the picture in her hands. Athena took a deep breath and rested her hand on her baby. Bobby put his hand on her shoulder, “You okay?”

Athena nodded, “I’m glad baby is okay.” She told him.

“I told you not to worry.” He kissed her temple, He knew she had been worried, wondering and waiting to see the doctor. As she changed Bobby noticed she relaxed letting that guilt go.

Dr. Carr came back and gave them so more information and answered their questions. Athena scheduled her next appointment and walked out with Bobby. 

As soon as the doors to the doctor’s office swung shut behind them, Athena voiced her displeasure at the suggestion that she was old. “Geriatric pregnancy.” She scoffed. 

“Babe, it wasn’t personal. There’s a window for “prime childbearing.”” He put air quotes around the doctor’s words.

“I think it’s ageist.” She replied. “I don’t think “prime childbearing”, she mimicked Bobby’s air quotes, “should be the defining factor. I mean it’s about more than just age. What about the mother’s preparedness, her stability in her life? Prime childbearing is the best time for the mother, whenever that is.” Athena decided. “I got my amazing husband and two amazing teenage children, a wonderful group of friends, my family. I’m in a good place in my career and I’m comfortable in my life and with my body.”

“Athena, it’s just a medical term.” Bobby smiled trying to suppress a chuckle.

Athena turned on him, “Really, I don’t think they told you, you have geriatric sperm.” She shot back.

Bobby held up his hands, “Touché.” He bent down and kissed her, “I got to get back to work, Jones is only covering me until 11. Love you.”  
“Love you too.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

**  
“Hello Bobby.” The priest sat down beside him. He was a little surprised to see Bobby. He had spoken to him the night before.

“Father.” Bobby nodded at him. The priest sat quietly waiting for Bobby to speak. “I want to tell you something.”

“You know you can tell me anything and it remains confidential.” 

Bobby pulled out the ultrasound picture and held out to his priest, “A few weeks ago Athena found out she’s pregnant.” Bobby couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, that’s wonderful.” Father looked down at the little face.

“I couldn’t be happier,” Bobby took the picture back, “but I got my own reservations.” He glanced at the priest who just looked patiently back at him, “Not about Athena or the baby or the pregnancy.” Bobby said quickly, “About being a father again,” He paused, “I have stepchildren and I love them unconditionally, but they have a father and it’s not me. Michael is their father and he always will be. I never want to take that away from him or them.” 

“You are still a stepparent Bobby.”

Bobby shook his head, “This is different. I promised Bobby Jr. and Brook that I would protect them from anything. That they could always count on me to be there. I failed them. I will always live with that. I can’t do that to another child... I don’t know if I can do this again.”

“Bobby, God gave you a second chance to be a father when he brought your step kids into your life. Now, He has placed another child in your life.”  
Bobby chuckled, “I think Athena was just as surprised as me to find out she was pregnant. She also thought that part of her life was behind.” They were silent for a while, “Father, I can’t let this child down.”

“You will.” His priest assured him, “But I know you will try every day to be better. It is because you don’t want to fail that you will succeed. You’ll learn and grow as a father just as your child will learn and grow into who they are to become.”

“Thank you.” Bobby gave a small smile. He needed that perspective.

“I will pray for you and your family. Again, congratulations Bobby.” The priest left Bobby.

Bobby bowed his head and said a prayer. He prayed for Athena and their baby’s health and safety. He prayed for wisdom and patience. He thanked God for this blessing. 

**  
“Bobby!” Athena called out from the bathroom.

“What? What is it?” He came to a halt in the doorway. His eyes roamed over her body looking for any sign of trauma. He looked anxious until he saw the bright smile on her face.

“Look.” She said to him. Athena turned to the side and lifted her shirt.

Bobby saw it. A little bump was visible protruding slightly over the waistband of her pants. His eyes sparkled as he approached her. He put his hand on the bump, “Hi baby.” He looked down into Athena’s eyes and saw the same joy he felt reflecting back at him. 

Athena heard her phone go off. She kissed Bobby then walked back into the bedroom. “Urgh.” She groaned. She drummed her fingernails against the back of her phone as she thought of a reply. She tossed the phone back onto the bed. When she looked up Bobby was looking at her with a curious expression, “Hen.” She explained, “I keep cancelling girl’s night.”

Bobby wasn’t any less confused, “Why do you keep cancelling?”

“Girl’s night is when we sit around a talk over wine or vodka. Soon as I turn down a drink she’ll know.”

Realization dawned on his face, “Ah.” He thought for a moment, “Well why don’t we tell people.” He sat down on the bed. “You’re in the second trimester now, and the doctor says you and the baby are healthy.”

“I like that it’s been our little secret.” She moved to sit next to him, “But it’s exhausting trying to keep it from everyone and little one is already taking most my energy.”

“All the more reason.” Bobby smiled at her. “And it isn’t going to be easy to hide little one for much longer.” He added referring to the fact that only a loose shirt would hide the bump now. 

**  
When Michael dropped the kids off at the end of the week he stayed for dinner. Once everyone was done eating Athena took Bobby’s hand, “So Bobby and I have something to share with you.” She glanced sideways at her husband and cleared her throat. “I’m pregnant.” She looked at each of them in turn.

There was a stunned silence for a moment. “Hey! Congratulations!” Michael beamed and clapped Bobby on the back. He got up and kissed Athena on the cheek, “That’s wonderful!” The adults turned to the kid who still looked stunned.

“So, we are going to have a baby sibling?” Harry asked,

“Or siblings.” May said to her brother. She turned to her mom, “Is it multiples?”

“Just one baby.” Bobby answered. He beamed looking between his wife and stepchildren.

“Well I hope it’s a boy.” Harry smiled.

“We don’t get to decide.” Athena chuckled.

“I’m so excited!” May got up to go hug Athena. “Yeah.” Harry followed his sister. “Are you going to find out what it is?” May asked.

Athena glanced at Bobby. They hadn’t had a serious talk about that yet, “We haven’t decided.” She held out her arms allowing May and Harry to hug her at the same time, “You two are still going to be my babies. Nothing will ever change that.” She told them.

**  
“Hey.” Athena walked up Bobby and gave him a kiss.

“What do we have here?” Buck asked aloud reaching for the bakery box Athena had just placed on the counter.

“Stop!” Both Athena and Bobby yelled. Buck looked between them and slowly backed away, hands in the air.

“Okay, something is definitely going on with you two, what is it?” Hen asked. She had been trying to work it out herself for a week but had no clue what was going on with them.

“You’ll find out in a minute.” Bobby told her then walked over to the rail, “Hey, everybody up here.” A few of the crewmembers looked up from the truck bay, “Now.” Bobby whistled. The rest of the team jogged up the stairs or walked over from the TV. 

Athena took off her jacket and grabbed the box. She placed it on the table.

Bobby looked around at his team once they were all assembled, “Athena and I have a little treat for you.” He looked over at her and she saw the love and excitement in his eyes. She knew how much his firefam meant to him. Bobby had been waiting all week for this moment. Now that they had told the kids the night before, he and Athena were ready to share the news. Athena nodded and Bobby pulled the lid back.

“Yes!” Buck cheered, “Cake! You know Cap—”

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by Hen’s screech. She was wearing the biggest smile Buck had ever seen. He glanced around at his teammates and saw they too were looking joyful. Buck finally looked down at the cake and noticed there were words on it. “Station 118 is getting a new recruit… Baby Nash”


	6. Telling Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby continue to spread the news of their baby.

“Hey!” Athena said in a cheerful voice walking into the kitchen, “Is that Heidi I hear?” She asked, but she already knew the answer. Bobby was leaning against the counter Facetiming with his sister.

“Hello Athena.” The reply came.

“How are you, hun?” Athena asked coming to a stop behind Bobby.

“I’m great.” She said. Her smile faltered and her eyes shifted to something off screen as one of her kids said something Athena and Bobby couldn’t hear.

“Bobby, hang on. James just got here.” Hiedi told them.

“What, a family reunion without me?” Bobby joked. He knew his older siblings got together once a month for dinner. Athena put her arms around Bobby’s neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Is that our little brother?” A voice off camera said. Then James came into view beside his sister. “It is. And his beautiful bride.” Athena blushed at the comment. “What’s going on little bro?”

“Well, it’s been a little crazy around here lately.” Bobby admitted. “If you guys have a minute Athena and I actually do have something we want to share with you.”  
Athena took a few steps back and Bobby turned around fixing the camera on her. Athena then turned to the side and put her hand on her bump. Smiled looking into the camera.

“A baby!” Heidi squealed clapping her hands. They heard her yell to the rest of the family off camera, “Athena’s having a baby!”

“That’s fantastic news you guys.” James grinned at them. “We’ll have to come out and visit and meet little Baby Nash.”

“And Harry and May.” Heidi added. “It will be wonderful to finally meet you in person as well Athena.”

“We look forward to it.” Athena smiled. 

“Listen kids,” James said earning an eyeroll from Bobby. No matter how old he was, his older brother would continue to call him kid. “We are getting ready to eat so we will talk soon.”

“Take care of your wife there, Bobby.” Heidi told him.

“I always do.” Bobby replied earning a kiss from Athena.

“Urgh, you two are just too cute.” James said smiling, “Love you guys.”

“Love you too.” Bobby said then he hung up.

**  
The sound of the front door opening caused Harry and May to jump off the couch. They ran to the door to greet their grandparents. They had just seen Beatrice a few months ago when she came out while Athena was investigating Emmett’s murder, but they hadn’t seen their grandpa then. Bobby came down the stairs and greeted Athena with a kiss. He had picked up his in laws at the airport on his way home from work.

“Athena, you’ve put on weight.” Beatrice scolded mockingly, but her eyes gleamed as she laid her eyes on the small bump that had formed since her last visit. 

“Hi mama.” Athena hugged her. Samuel was looking curiously at her over the top of the kids’ heads. He had heard his wife’s comment, but because the two women were hugging, he saw nothing unordinary. Beatrice stepped to the side and then he saw it. “Surprise!” Athena almost laughed at her father’s reaction.

“Athena!” He grinned coming over to hug her. “You’re pregnant.” 

Athena chuckled, “Is it obvious?” 

“How far along are you?” Samuel asked

“Sixteen weeks tomorrow.” Athena said proudly, her eyes fixed on Bobby’s. 

As the group moved into the kitchen for dinner Samuel turned to his wife, “You’ve known for weeks.” It was a statement not a question. “And you didn’t tell me?” By his wife’s reaction he knew that his wife had learned about their daughter’s pregnancy when she visited. 

“It wasn’t my news to share.” Beatrice deflected the blame. 

“At least she told us about this, unlike the wedding.” Samuel glared across the table at his daughter. His eyes were light, so Athena knew he was mostly teasing her.

“We are never going to live that down.” Athena said turning to her husband. Bobby just shrugged and a smile tugged at his lips.

“Should have thought of that before you eloped.” Beatrice answered.

“We didn’t elope.” Athena shot back, “Well, not really.” She thought about it. They were planning a wedding, but not too many of the details had been nailed down, so she didn’t really consider it eloping. 

“It was a spur of the moment decision.” Beatrice retorted. Athena couldn’t argue with that.

“We got married at the courthouse. It is not like we threw a massive wedding and didn’t invite you. Only the kids were there.” Athena waved a hand at Harry and May. 

“You didn’t think we would have wanted to be there?” Samuel asked lightly.

“I called you the next day.” Athena defended herself.

“Yes, after the fact.” Beatrice said. Samuel was beginning to regret teasing his daughter. He should have known it would ignite an argument between his wife and daughter. “We would have wanted to be there. You are our,” She gestured at herself and her husband, “only child. The light of our lives, but time and time again you shut us out of your life.”

“It was not intentional. Not this time.” Athena replied quickly. She looked down. “I’m sorry.” She looked back up at her parents.

There was an awkward pause, “Let’s eat before it gets cold.” Bobby said breaking the silence. He began passing around dishes. He felt caught between sides in this argument. He felt bad because the spur of the moment wedding was his idea, but at the same time he would change it for anything, and he knew Athena wouldn’t either. 

Later that night once the kids were in bed Bobby, Athena, Beatrice and Samuel sat talking in the living room.

“Here.” Athena said returning from the bedroom. She handed her parents the little photo album she had made from pictures of their wedding.  
Athena sat back down on the couch and put her feet in Bobby’s lap. He began rubbing them as they watched Beatrice and Samuel flip through the photos. Most of the pictures were of Bobby and Athena taken by May on her phone, but there was some that others had taken of the whole family.

When they were done Beatrice set the book on the coffee table, “Do you know if you are having a boy or girl?”

“We’ve decided we don’t want to find out.” Athena answered.

“Any thoughts on a name?” Samuel asked. He remember fondly when he had found out the name of his first two grandchildren. 

“Barely.” Bobby chuckled.

“Josephine is a perfect middle name.” Beatrice hinted.

“Yes, mama, I know you are disappointed I didn’t give it to May.” She and Michael had given her the middle name Annabella, named after Michael’s mother.

“It’s been the middle name of girls in our family for three generations.” Beatrice pushed.

“Duly noted.” Athena rubbed her belly, “We don’t even know she is a girl. He could be a boy.” 

“Boy or girl, whatever their name, I cannot wait to meet him/her.” Samuel smiled, “But if he is a boy you know my middle name is Elliot. It hasn’t been passed through generations like your mother’s but if we are giving suggestions.” He eyes shone with amusement as he watched Athena roll her eyes.

“Point taken.” Athena gave her dad a small smile.

“It’s getting late.” Beatrice pointed out, “Off to bed with you. We got a big day tomorrow. You are going to need your energy.”

Bobby gave Athena a hand up. “Good night.” He said to his in laws as they walked up the stairs to the guest room. As soon as the door to their room was closed, he rounded on 

Athena, “What’s going on tomorrow?”

“Baby shopping.” Athena answered, “Dad is taking Harry and May out for the day. Be glad you are working.” 

Bobby looked confused. “I don’t work tomorrow.”

“Shoot.” Athena put a hand on her head, “I’m sorry I forgot what day it was. Lucky you then, you get to come with us.” Athena was actually relieved Bobby would be with them. She was anxious enough to do baby supply shopping without what was sure to be an earful of her mother's comments.

“I can’t wait.” He kissed her. “It’s been a while since I’ve looked at baby stuff. I’m going to need a refresher.”

“You and me both.” Athena smiled. She looked up lovingly at her husband. It amazed her how Bobby always seemed to settle her, even when he didn't know he was doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Thank you to those who asked me about telling Bobby's family. I tried. XX
> 
> Do you think Baby Nash will be a boy or girl? (No, I haven't decided yet)
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestions about story lines you want to see


	7. Middle Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the excitement has worn off Harry struggles to come to terms with his changing family.

“Where’s Bobby? And why don’t I see breakfast?” Buck asked walking over to the counter.

“You know you really should eat before you come to work.” Hen rolled her eyes and Buck went to get a granola bar.

“He’s got a point.” Eddie glanced at his watch. “Shift starts soon.”

“Pancakes?” A voice behind them said. They turned around and saw Bobby stroll across the loft.

“Excellent.” Buck rubbed his hands together.

“Everything okay, Bobby?” Hen asked. “You’re usually the first one here, but even Buck’s beaten you the past couple of shifts.  
Bobby bent down to grab a skillet, “Something is going on with Harry. I just can’t figure out what.”

“What do you mean?” Chimney asked.

“We have to ask him multiple times to do his chores, it’s like pulling teeth trying to get him out the door in the morning, and he keeps forgetting stuff so that Athena and I have to run things over to the school.”

“Sounds like he’s being a kid.” Buck said, “I can’t tell you how many times I left my homework or lunch at home.”

“The forgetting stuff isn’t new. I think it is happening more, but that kid forgets everything.” Bobby chuckled, “It’s the disobedience that’s annoying me. It’s just not like him. Honestly, I think he’s doing it on purpose I just don’t know why.”

“How are he and May adjusting to the idea of a sibling?” Eddie asked. 

Bobby knitted his brow at the odd change of subject, “May has been great about it. Harry seemed a little stunned at first. Michael said Harry was asking a lot of questions. Both he and Athena gave him the birds and the bees talk.” Bobby shrugged, “Maybe there’s something going on at school.” Hen, Chimney, and Buck nodded in agreement. He continued to prep the pancake batter.

Eddie chuckled at them, “Clearly none of you are a middle child.” The others glanced between themselves. 

“I have a younger brother, but I’ve never met him.” Chimney said.

“I just got an older sister.” Buck added.

“Youngest.” Bobby admitted.

“Neither Athena nor I have siblings.” Hen said.

“I am a middle child.” Eddie said, “I got two older and one younger. By the sounds of it, Harry is feeling like the middle child.”

“What does that even mean?” Hen looked at Eddie.

“It means he’s struggling with no longer being he youngest. May is still the oldest and she’ll be heading off to college soon. Harry on the other hand, is not longer the youngest. He’s probably worried that the baby is going to take attention away from him.” He told them, “And the baby will. We all know that it doesn’t mean Harry is any less loved, but he doesn’t understand that. Again, you’ll have to talk to Harry, but I’m guessing he's feeling like all the attention on the baby is attention being taken away from him.”

Bobby flipped a pancake “Does it make me a terrible person for not thinking about that?”

“Of course not. You aren't a middle child.” Eddie shook his head, “ And like you said, it could be something else, but if he’s feeling left out, this could be why.”

“How is Athena doing?” Hen asked.

Bobby handed her a carton of strawberries and a cutting board before replying, “She’s tired, but happy. The baby started kicking last week. Athena has also started to sprawl out in the bed, so I might be sleeping on the couch in a few weeks.” Bobby laughed. 

“Am I getting a baby sister or brother, Pops?” Buck asked.

“I don’t know.” Bobby told him, “We want to be surprised.”

“I’ll tell Maddie to plan a gender-neutral baby shower.” Chim said turning to Buck.

“What’s this about a baby shower?” Bobby looked up from the stove.

Chim grinned, “Well since you didn’t let us through you a bachelor party,” 

Hen jumped in, “And we didn’t get to throw Athena a bachelorette party.” 

“Not to mention we didn’t get come to the wedding.” Eddie smirked.

“We are definitely making sure y’all have a baby shower.” Buck finished.

“Seriously?” Bobby looked around at the determined looks on their faces.

“Seriously.” Hen answered. “Don’t worry we got it all covered. You and Athena will just need to show up.

Bobby opened his mouth to say something and closed it. He knew better than to argue with a determined Hen. 

**  
“Harry, you just about ready?” Athena called picking up her purse.

“Ready!” He bounded up the stairs with a big smile.

“Have fun.” Bobby called after them. He blew Athena a kiss, “Love you.”

“Mwah.” Athena blew him a kiss back.

Athena was taking Harry to an LA Clippers game. Just the two of them. 

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to be at the game?” Harry asked Athena as they walked up to the stadium from the parking lot.  
Athena put her arm around him, “Yes, baby. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Harry shrugged, “I thought maybe it’d be too loud for the baby. May said you need to be quiet for babies.”

Athena smiled at his thoughtfulness, “That’s after they are born. It’s nice of you to worry about your little sibling though.” She looked down at him, “I know these past few months haven’t been easy for you. It’s an adjustment, becoming a big brother.”

“It’s weird I guess.”

“Now you wanna tell me why you’ve been “forgetting” your homework?”

Harry looked sheepishly at her, “You and Bobby got so much going on with the baby and helping May with college applications. I thought maybe if you had to bring me my homework it would be something you were doing for me. You wouldn’t forget me.”

“How could you think we could forget about you. Baby...” Athena stopped and hugged him tightly. She understood the sentiment even if she was annoyed at the tactic, “You are one of the brightest lights in my life. I will never forget about you. I am always, always, always going to be here for you. But I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

“I thought when May went off to college it would just be us. We’d get to scooter and walk around the neighborhood and go out for ice cream on Friday nights. I thought it would kind of be like being an only child. But I guess with a new baby you’ll be too busy for things like that.”

“Aw Harry,” Athena squeezed his arm, “I will never be too busy for you. It’s true that taking care of the baby will mean some changes, but it doesn’t mean I’m going anywhere. I will always have time for you. Now don't you forget that.” She watched him nod and they got in line for security, “You know you’ll be grounded for three days. One for each day you “forgot” your homework.”

“I know.” Harry nodded, “But can we still get ice cream on Friday?” He turned towards her with a big grin.

“Yes.” Athena smiled, “Just the two of us.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower for Baby Nash

“Athena?” Bobby answered the phone. He could hear her crying. “What’s wrong?” Bobby saw Eddie, Hen, Chimney and Buck turn around. They listened, only hearing what Bobby was saying. “I’ll get some more.” Bobby assured her. “I’ll be home soon. Love you.” He hung up. He looked at their worried expressions. “We’re out of ice cream,” He told them pocketing his phone. 

The group walked to their cars. “See you tomorrow guys. Remember two o’clock.” Hen reminded them all what time the baby shower was at. There was a chorus of affirmative replies.

“I’m home.” Bobby shut the door. Athena was lounging on the couch resting a book on her bump. “Hi.” He gave her a kiss.

“Did you get it?” She asked.

“Babe, I think I know better than to come home without ice cream that you specifically asked for.” He told her. Bobby had gotten three different types because the last time he got one, Athena hogged it all; not that he was complaining. “What do you want for dinner?”

“The kids are already making it.” 

Bobby walked into the kitchen and found Harry and May making quiche and broccoli. “What can I help with?” He asked opening the freezer to put away the ice cream.

“We got it.” Harry told him confidently. Bobby glanced at May and she nodded.

Bobby left them to it and joined Athena on the couch. He propped his feet on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch.

“You look exhausted.” Athena remarked.

Bobby stifled a yawn, “Didn’t get much sleep last night. I felt like every time we got back from a call; we got another one.” He hadn’t slept much in a few weeks. Athena was sprawling out in the bed and throwing the covers around every couple of hours. However, she seemed to feel mostly rested in the mornings. Bobby joked to himself that it was good practice for when the baby came, but he also wanted to sleep.

Bobby felt someone nudging him. “Huh.” Bobby blinked. He looked towards Athena who had nudged him with her toes. Evidently, he had fallen asleep on the couch.  
“Dinner is ready.” Athena told him. She watched him stretch and yawn then held out her hand so he could help her up.

That night Bobby settled on the other side of a fortress of pillows that had slowly been built over the course of the last few months. Bobby missed sleeping with his arms around Athena, but her comfort was his priority, and this was how she wanted to sleep. 

Bobby reached over the wall of pillows. “Good night over there.” He said lightly. 

Athena grabbed his hand and held it for a few moments before letting go, “Good night Bobby.” Athena answered, a chuckled noticeable in her voice. 

“Hey!” Bobby groaned raising his hands to protect his face. Someone had just smacked him in the face with a pillow. Wham! This time the pillow slapped him in the arm. “What the..” Bobby opened his eyes and searched for the source of his rude awakening. Athena was standing over him still wielding a pillow. He looked up and saw Harry and May standing on the stairs hiding giggles behind their hands.

“Kids,” Athena turned to them. “Go make sure you’re ready for you father.” The kids wanted to stay and see what happened next but were not going to argue.

“What the hell, Athena?” Bobby asked walking into the bedroom to get ready. He was disgruntling. He thought it was completely unnecessary for her to wake him in such a manner.

“I could ask you the same thing.” She replied shortly.

“What are you talking about?” Bobby voice was slightly muffed as he changed his shirt.

“How long were you sleeping on the couch?” She narrowed her eyes at him not even bothering to turn around while he got dressed.

Bobby glanced at his wrist and realized he wasn’t wearing his watch. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon.” Athena picked his watched up off his bedside table and tossed it gently to him.

“Oh.”

“Yea.” She fixed him with one of her famous stares. She was suspicious about finding him sleeping on the couch and sleeping so late. “Did you go out last night?”

“What no?” Bobby frowned. He had gone to bed with her. “Why do you ask?”

“Imagine my surprise to find you passed out on the couch sleeping all morning.” 

Bobby didn’t miss the purposeful use of “passed out”. “You think I was drinking?”

“Of course not!” She replied instantly. She honestly didn’t. She had no reason to suspect he had fallen off the wagon. She sighed. “Why, were you sleeping on the couch?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“You having trouble sleeping?” She moved to sit on the bench at the foot of the bed.

“No.” Bobby sat down next to her. “You…I don’t know how to say this nicely.” He stopped not wanting to offend her, “You’ve been a bed hog and you’ve been throwing the covers around. It makes it hard for me to sleep.”

“I’m sorry.” She grabbed his hand.

“I want you to be comfortable. Use as many pillows and as much space as you want. Heck you can have the entire bed if you want. I’ll go sleep in the guest room if you want.”

“I don’t want that. I know we haven’t exactly cuddled much the past few weeks, but I sleep easier knowing you’re over there on the other side of the pillow fort.” They both chuckled, “But Bobby, your comfort and sleep is important to. Just kick me next time or steal the covers back.”  
“Only if you promise not to hit me with anymore pillows.”

“Promise.” She winked. 

As Athena leaned into kiss him, she heard a knock at the door. She pulled back and waited till she heard May call out that she got the the door. Athena turned back to Bobby and kissed him.

“I’m going to finish getting ready.” Bobby said and headed into the bathroom. 

Athena walked into the living room and found Christopher and Denny with Michael, Harry, and May.

“We brought you some flowers.” Christopher said as Denny handed them to her.

“They are beautiful.” She held the irises up to her nose to smell them. 

“Since we aren’t going to be at the shower, we wanted to get you something.” Denny told her. 

“Thank you.” Athena fought the tears that threatened to fall. She hugged Denny and Christopher and then walked to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

“Mom. Are you crying?” Harry asked watching her dab at her eyes when she returned.

“I can’t help it.” She sniffled.

“Well.” Michael clapped his hands, “We should get going.”

“We’re going mini-golfing.” Christopher told Athena proudly.

“That sounds like so much fun.” Athena smiled putting a hand on his back. Bobby emerged from the bedroom in time to say good-bye.

**

“They’re here!” Buck announced saw Athena’s car pull up outside Karen and Hen’s.

Before Bobby could raise his hand to knock the door opened and Hen waved them in. There was a round of hugs. Athena and Bobby looked around at all the decorations. Baby bottles with candies, balloons, cupcakes, and sandwiches were laid out in the kitchen and dining room. There was a towering pile of gifts in the corner. 

“What’s this?” Athena walked over to the craft table.

“We’re making onesies.” Buck grinned holding his up. It said “118’s newest recruit” and there was a little firetruck.

“Oh, that’s cute.” Bobby beamed.

“Maddie did the firetruck she’s artsy like that.”

“I’ll just make sure Baby Nash doesn’t where that around the police station.” Athena chuckled.

“That’s why I made a similar one.” Elaine said walking over and hugging her friend. “See?” She held up a onesie that said “Mommy’s little recruit” with a little badge.

“Perfect.” Athena held it over her belly.

“Here.” Buck handed his to Bobby. “I need to get a picture of this.” Athena and Bobby held up the two onesies and beamed as Buck snapped a picture on his phone. He instantly sent it in group chat even though the rest of the team and Maddie were standing right there. 

“You are all too kind.” Athena asked while Buck and Eddie helped load the boxes of toys and books and baby supplies into the back of the car.

“We had to make up for the wedding presents we didn’t get you.” Hen nudged her best friend.

“Just promise us this baby won’t be 5 before we find out they were born.” Maddie joked.

“Hey, lay off the guests of honor.” Karen rolled her eyes and waved them all back inside. As she turned to walk back inside, she shook her head at the team’s constant nagging about the wedding.

“It won’t be long now.” Athena accepted a cupcake from Chimney. “Just six more weeks.” 

“I feel like we’ve been waiting forever.” Bobby put his hand on her lower back.

“Oh, you feel like it’s been forever.” Athena said sarcastically to her husband. “Next time you grow a human being, you tell me how long it feels.”

“I love you.” Bobby said his eyes shining merrily. He leaned in to kiss her. Athena leaned into him then at the last moment pulled back and wiped frosting over his lips. Their friends erupted in laughter and Athena smirked as someone handed him a napkin.

“Love you, babe.” She smiled and batted her eyes innocently.


	9. Baby Nash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Nash makes their appearance into the world.
> 
> Disclaimer: The extend of my medical knowledge is Grey's Anatomy so I apologize in advance to any of you in the medical field if I was way off about anything.

“Baby, tell your daddy we are doing just fine.” Athena said picking up when Bobby called for the third time.

Bobby replied, “I don’t like you being home alone this close to your due date.” Michael had the kids. It wasn’t his week with them, but Harry and May were staying with him until the baby came. 

“I’m not alone.” She rolled her eyes.

“Baby Nash does not count as a person capable of helping you if you go into labor.”

“Hmm.” Athena answered.

“Athena.” Bobby warned. He didn’t like the sound of her voice.

“It’s nothing Bobby.” She tried to soothe him.

“Saying ‘its nothing’ only makes me more anxious.”

She sighed. “It’s only Braxton Hicks contractions I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He asked immediately. “Captain Jones is on call.” The off-duty captains had a rotation system in place for being on call for Bobby’s shifts for the past two week in case he needed to leave. 

“I am.” She said firmly, “I promise.”

Bobby relaxed. He knew she wouldn’t lie. “Okay. I love you. See you in a few hours.”

“Love you too. Be safe.”

Bobby hung up and found a dozen anxious faces staring back at him. The whole team was on baby watch with him. Each time his phone rang they all froze waiting to see if it was time. He shook his head. “Not time. Only Braxton Hicks.” A few of the female crew members and dads understood. Buck who was not a paramedic and did not have a child was confused.

“Okay, what does that mean?”

“False labor.” Chimney supplied. 

“Yeah.” Eddie added, “Like practice contractions.”

“If its practice how do you know when it’s the real thing?” Buck asked the obvious question.

“Oh,” Hen clapped him on the shoulder. “she’ll know.”

“Medically speaking Braxton Hicks contractions are sporadic and don’t last long. Almost like a spasm. Actual contractions are more persistent.”

“The practice ones don’t hurt. The real ones do.” Eddie added.

Another female firefighter joined them. “As someone who has birthed a child, I confer with Hen. She’ll know.”

“Jenny, any advice for our Nervous Nancy dad-to-be over here?” Chimney asked.

“Athena’s a bad ass.” Jenny said. “We know it and she knows it. But she not going to feel like it. She’s going to be in pain. Pain you literally can’t imagine. Just be there and support her with all the love and encouragement you can. Even when she tells you to shut it.” They laughed. “No, I’m serious. Maybe ease up on the frequency of your encouragement but she is just lashing out. She still wants to hear it.”

“Thanks Jenny.” Bobby smiled at her. He appreciated that advice.

“No problem Cap.” 

**  
“Daddy’s home.” Athena rubbed her belly when she heard Bobby come home.

“Hey.” Bobby walked in. “How are you?” He greeted her with a kiss.

“I’m okay.”

“You still having contractions?” He sat down next to her.

“They stopped not long after you called. They just started again. I can’t yet tell if they are real or not.”

“So, do you want to go to the hospital?” He asked her.

She shook her head. “I want to get what sleep I can in my own bed. They could stop again.”

“Or they could not.” He said aloud, voicing the sentence that Athena had finished in her head.

Bobby kissed her hand then got up to get ready for bed. 

Athena inhaled sharply and her eyes flew open. That wasn’t an “it’s nothing” contraction. “Bobby.” She nudged him with her foot.

“What?” He mumbled still half asleep. He heard Athena groan and sat up now much more awake, “You okay? What’s wrong?” He asked her.

“It’s time to go to the hospital.” She told him as she got out of bed.

“You sure?” He asked. Athena turned and glared. “Right sorry, stupid question.” 

He jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. He picked up Athena’s bag. Athena put her robe on over her nightgown and stuffed her feet into her slippers. She was going to change at the hospital anyway. Driving to the hospital Bobby kept glancing over at Athena. She looked so calm, gently rubbing her belly. Bobby, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. He was mostly scared and anxious. 

It was only after they got settled in their room and the doctor told them they still had some time did Bobby even think to see what time it was. It was just after two.  
Bobby bent down and kissed Athena’s head, “I’m going to call your parents. I’ll be back in a minute.” He walked down to the waiting room where it was quiet. He dialed Beatrice’s number and waited. 

“Bobby?” Beatrice answered the phone. She knew it was the middle of the night in LA.

“Athena is in labor. We’re at the hospital now.” Bobby heard Beatrice wake up Samuel and tell him the news.

“How is she?” Beatrice returned her attention to Bobby.

“She’s doing alright. Doctor said she’s still got some time.”

“Let us know when our newest grandbaby gets here.”

“Absolutely.” Bobby. “Talk soon.” He hung up.

Next Bobby called Captain Bryant who was on call to cover his next shift and told him to take the shift. The Bobby texted the 118 family + Maddie group chat. He didn’t expect any of them to respond but they had made him promise to text them when it was time:  
Bobby: Athena and I are at the hospital.  
Almost instantly Buck replied: Sending my best!  
Eddie: remember to breathe, Cap!  
Hen: I was about to yell at Buck for another random, middle of the night text but…BABY! Give Athena our best.  
Chimney: Congrats Cap! Maddie is too excited to say anything.  
Bobby: Thanks everyone. I’ll let you know when Baby Nash gets here.

Bobby texted Michael then headed back to Athena’s room.

Athena was curled up in the bed. Bobby could tell she was in pain by the slight contraction of her brow and the thin line her lips were making. The nurse came into administer the epidural.  
“Because childbirth isn’t painful enough. Let’s stick a needle in my spine.” Athena grumbled as she obeyed the nurse’s instructions. She was going to be grateful for the epidural, but after she got stuck with the needle.

Bobby took her hand, “Almost there.” He assured her watching the nurse. He felt her fingers tighten around his. A few minutes later Athena looked more relaxed and Bobby felt better too. “How do you feel now.” He asked her.

“Better.”

“I’m glad.”

“Okay, Athena.” Dr. Carr said looking up with smile on her face. “It’s time for you to push.”

Bobby got up from his chair and took Athena’s hand, “You’ve got this. Yell at me, scream, call me names. Whatever you need.” She held his gaze for a moment and nodded.

Bobby was sure the sound of Athena’s scream was going to rip his heart. He felt it inadequate that the most comfort he could offer was a hand to hold and words of encouragement. “You are strong. You can do this.” He told her after the third push. “You are bringing our baby into the world.”  
Athena reached for his cheek, “I am bringing our baby into the world.”

“Okay, Athena, I just need one more.” Dr. Carr told her.

Athena nodded and took hold of Bobby’s hand once again. On the next contraction she pushed. 

“Good.” Dr. Carr’s warm voice said. There was a small silence than the sound of a baby’s cry. “You have a beautiful baby girl. Dad, you want to cut the cord?” Bobby nodded and blinked back the tears as he followed the doctor’s instruction.

“Good work, momma.” Dr. Carr said bringing the baby around so Athena could see her. She brought the baby over to the nurse to clean up. “I’ll be back in a little while to check on you. If you need anything page me.”

“Thank you.” Athena and Bobby said.

Bobby turned to Athena as she began to cry. All the emotions, hormones and exhaustion were catching up to her. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so proud of you. You did it.” His own voice shaking.

“We did it.” She said taking his hand.

“No, no, you did it.” He bent down and kissed her. 

Athena closed her eyes and Bobby took a seat beside her. The adrenaline was fading but he was wide awake. Bobby texted his team: SHE is here!  
Not too much later the nurse brought the baby back. Bobby looked down at his daughter’s face and felt more love than he ever thought possible. “Hi, baby girl.” He said gently taking her in his arms. Athena blinked the sleep out of her eyes and saw Bobby holding their daughter. Bobby noticed she was awake, “I think your momma wants to say hello.” He said softly handing the baby over to her. 

Bobby pulled out her phone, “I should call your parents.”

“Facetime them so they can meet their granddaughter.”

“Bobby.” Beatrice said smiling, “Does this mean we have another grandchild.”

“You do.” He handed the phone to Athena.

“Hi.” Athena said to them. She adjusted the baby in her arms so they could see her little face, “Meet your granddaughter. She was born at 3:53am, weighing in at 7 pounds 5 ounces and 20 inches.”

“What’s her name?” Beatrice asked waiting rather impatiently along side her husband.

Athena paused and looked at Bobby who slid back into view. Bobby nodded and Athena turned back to her parent, “We would like to introduce you to Josephine Isabella Nash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was the last chapter. A big thank you to everyone who took the time to read, leave kudos, and comment. I appreciate it!


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby bring their baby girl home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you should never trust me when I say I've finished a story. 
> 
> Thank you to the readers who continue to enjoy this story

"I brought you some food." Bobby returned with a burger, fries, amd a shake. 

"I love you." Athena said staring at the bag he handed over to her. She was tired and sore and just wanted a burger.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked reaching out to stroke her hair. She looked well, but he knew how traumatic childbirth was on the body.

Athena finished chewing before replying. She stopped herself from giving him a brush off reply, "I'm tired and I'm sore. The post partum hormones were already wearing on Athena and the epidural had worn off a few hours ago. "I'm ready to go home."

"Then you're going to like what I have to say." The doctor came in as Athena was speaking. "I am signing you're discharge papers."

"Thank you." Athena smiled. 

"I'll send a nurse in to help you gather all your things. Congratulations mom and dad." She glanced at baby sleeping in the bassinet.

Athena leaned over, "You hear that Josie? We get to go home." 

"Eat." Bobby instructed Athena, "I'll start packing our things."

"Okay." Michael grinned looking up from his phone, "They're on their way." 

Harry and May were going to finally meet their baby sister. They had wanted to see Athena and Bobby in the hospital, but Athena assured them she and Bobby would be coming home later that day. Michael and the kids had gone over to the house to wait. Michael worked on making some dinner. Harry emptied the dishwasher which had run over night. May made Athena and Bobby's bed then she and Harry set the table. 

"We're home!" Bobby announced opening the door. He was quickly shushed by Athena who followed holding the sleeping baby. Jospehine's eyes opened. "Sorry." Bobby said quietly noticing he woke his daughter.

"It's alright." Athena said smiling down at Josephine. Harry, May and Michael met them in the living room. "Meet Josephine Isabella Nash." Athena shifted Josie in her arms so they could see her better.

Athena handed Josie over to Michael and let Bobby help her sit down on the couch. Bobby left to put Athena's bag down in their room. When he returned Michael was sitting on the couch with Harry and May on either side cooing over their new sister. He walked up behind where Athena was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder. Athena looked up and smiled before turning her attention to the rest of her family. 

"She's so tiny." Harry looked shocked. "I can't believe how tiny her fingers are.

"She's perfect." May looked up at Athena and Bobby. 

Bobby and Athena were still in awe of their miracle baby. Bobby walked around the couch and took Josephine from Michael and placed her in May's arms giving her instructions as he did so. 

"Relax honey." Athena told May. The poor girl was stiff as a board, scared to hurt her litte sister.

"You're not going to hurt her." Bobby said to May almost reading her mind.

"How do you know?" May asked not looking up from the baby's face. 

"I just know." He said gently, "Just be gentle." He smiled at his stepdaughter, "There. Just like that."

  
"Can I hold her?" Harry asked a few minutes later. Bobby told him how to hold his arms then moved Josephine over to his arms. "Like this?"

"Yes, just like that." Athena nodded. 

  
It wasn't long before Bobby took a now sleeping Josephine from Harry's arms. The group made their way into the kitchen for dinner. Bobby sat holding his daughter watching everyone eat. Jospehine let out a whimper. 

Athena pushed her chair away from the table and got up. She took Josephine from Bobby. "Let's go Josie." She said softly. She took her into the bedroom to feed her. 

Humming to herself Athena looked down at the little life in her arms. It took a moment for Athena to realize tears were falling steadily down her cheeks. She was overcome with more love than she thought she could feel as she looked down at her baby's face. "You are so loved Josie." Athena cooed, "Mommy loves you, daddy loves you, your brother and sister love you." Athena stood up. "And we can't forget your daddy and mine's other family." She thought of the 118 and her work family. 

  
A little while later Bobby poked his head in to check on them, "How are my girls?" He asked.

Athena glanced up at him. "We're good. Josie just went down. She leaned into him as he put his arm around her. Athena sniffled.

" 'Thena?" He looked worriedly at her.

"I'm fine."

"You had a baby this morning. You are not fine." He told her. It felt like so long ago but it really wasn't. "Why don't you get some sleep." 

Athena met his gaze. It wasn't really a suggestion. She nodded. Bobby rejoined the kids and Michael in the kitchen. All of them understood when Bobby informed them Athena was laying down. Athena changed into comfy pajamas and got into bed. Almost instantly she was asleep.

Sometime later she felt Bobby join her. His arm went around her. Athena stirred from her deep sleep but didn't wake up. Just as she was on the brink of deep sleep, the soft cries of a newborn reach her ears. Athena left the warmth of Bobby's arms. Cooing gently she picked up Josephine. She settled down in rocking chair Bobby had put in the corner of the bedroom and nursed. Fed and changed Josie was soon fast asleep again.

"Welcome home Josie, sleep well." Athena whispered. Even though she knew her daughter would be up again in a few short hours ready.


	11. Athena's Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena's parents come to visit and meet their third grandchild.

"Hey y'all." Athena smiled as she watched her family file through the door. Her dad and mom, Harry and May, and Bobby behind them.

Beatrice and Samuel's faces filled with joy as their eyes fell on a new light in their lives. Their third grandchild. Athena gently bounced Josephine, now a month old, in her arms in the living room. She had been waiting for parents to arrive. 

Athena handed Josie over to her mother and hugged her father. Harry and May went to put their things away from their week at Michael's. Bobby went into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. He stopped to kiss Athena's cheek and rest a hand on her back. 

"Aren't you just an angel." Beatrice smiled down at Josie.

"Not so much when she won't feed at two in the morning." Athena yawned. Beatrice gave her a knowing, sympathetic smile.

"Okay my turn." Samuel pried his youngest grandchild from his wife's arms.

Athena watched her parents fond over Josie. Suprisingly she felt relieved. She welcomed the added help her parents would be during their stay. Athena was still working on balancing her older kids' schedules with the baby's. Bobby returned to work tomorrow so that was another schedule for her to adjust to. In theory Athena had easily planned her familes' many schedules out in her head, but practically she was now realizing it was harder than she thought it would be.

  
"Harry," Bobby called down the hall. 

"Coming!" Bobby ran down the hall out of his room.

"Don't run inside." Beatrice scolded.

"Come on." Samuel smiled waving his grandson out the door after May.

"Let's go Josie" Bobby put his daughter in the carrier strapped to his chest. He followed Athena and Beatrice out the door.

Athena slipped her arm around his waist as they walked down the block. May fell back to walk in stride with her grandma. Both ladies frequently glancing back at the new parents. 

"You okay?" Bobby asked noticing Athena's pace had slowed.

"Just a little tired." Athena replied.

"Do you want to go back?" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the house.

"No." Athena shook her head, "I want to be outside."

"Okay." Bobby nodded. 

Athena turned her attention back to her family walking in front of her. 

  
When they got back to the house Bobby put Josephine to bed and went to bed himself since he was starting back at work the following morning. Harry and May sat at the table to play cards with Beatrice and Samuel. Athena fixed herself a snack and then joined them. 

  
Bobby woke up when his alarm went off. He looked over to see Athena sleeping. Quietly he got up and dressed. He tip toed over to peek at Josephine currently sleeping peacefully. 

"Love you Josie." He smiled down at her. He felt a pang knowing he wasn't going to see her for a day. He sat down on Athena's side of the bed. He gently brushed his finger tips threw her hair. Bobby bent down and kissed her forehead, "I love you." He noticed Athena's lips twitch up. Finally Bobby forced himself to get up and leave for work.

"Captain." Chimney walked over and embraced Bobby.

"It's good to have you back." Hen joined them.

"How was interim Captain Han part 2?" Bobby turned towards his other teammates. He knew it went better because his colleagues weren't banging down his door to complain. 

"We survived." Eddie shrugged with a smile.

"How's Athena?" Buck asked walking over while securing his belt.

"She's doing well." Bobby nodded. "She's slowly getting back on her feet." 

"And how's our little recruit?" Buck continued.

"She's perfect." Bobby beamed. His phone chimed and he glanced down to see a text from Samuel. It was a picture of Athena and Beatrice sitting with on the couch with Josie. Bobby smiled. He already missed being home with his family. The alarm sounded and he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He also missed his fire family. He was glad to be home at the 118 too.

Bobby wasn't sure he had ever been so excited to walk out of the station at the end of a shift. On his way home he stopped quickly at store. He walked through the door with his bag over his shoulder and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. The house was quiet, something it hadn't been in weeks. Having learned his lesson he didn't call out into the empty house. He poked his head into the bedroom and came to the conclusion Athena and her parents had gone out. Bobby dropped his bag and went to the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. He heard the door open and Samuel say something. 

"Bobby?" Athena called out. She had seen his car in the drive.

"Kitchen." He called.

"Hi honey." Athena smiled. Her eyes landed on the flowers, "Oh, these are lovely."

"I was thinking about you." He kissed her cheek.

"Come here baby." Bobby took Josie from her. 

Athena watched all the tiredness disappear from Bobby's face, maybe not all but most. She chuckled as she watched him breathe in deeply. "Missed that baby smell?" Athena's eyes danced merrily.

"It's something." Bobby brushed his lips against the top of his baby's head. He looked back to Athena, "So what have you been up to?" He was surprised to come home to an empty house. 

"Dad took the kids to school and mom and I took Josie for a walk. It was too nice a morning. I wanted to get out before it got too hot. "

"Someone's happy dad is home." Samuel walked into the kitchen."

"He all but pried her from my arms." Athena joked.

"I hardly think she minded." Samuel nodded at Bobby. Athena and Bobby both looked down to find Josephine had fallen asleep. 

"Daddy's girl." Bobby winked at Athena. 

"She missed you." Athena placed a hand on his arm. "I did too."


	12. Fire Fam Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 118 finally meets their newest family member.

"Athena." Buck was the first to notice her walk through the station. He smiled a big ole smile. He hadn't seen her since before Josephine was born.

"Get over here and give me a hug Buckaroo." Grinning Buck obliged.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. He looked over her shoulder as if expecting to see the baby. Hen, Eddie, and Chim walked over and greeted Athena with hugs.

Before she could reply to Buck's question Bobby walked over. "Hey." He kissed her cheek.

"I figured you may need this." Athena handed him the duffle bag he left at the house.

"You're a life saver." Bobby took the bag from her.

"It's my job." She shrugged. The joke earning a few chuckles. Bobby hurried off to change for shift.

Buck broke the silence, "Where's our newest team member?"

"In the car with my parents. I'm bringing them to the airport, but had to drop off Bobby's bag."

"Don't let us hold you up." Eddie said, "but we are all eager to meet the newest addition to the 118 family."

"I know." Athena nodded, "Y'all can come by on your next day off." Athena waved and headed back towards her car. 

Hen fell into step beside her, "How was the visit? How you holding up?"

"It actually wasn't bad. Mom and dad were too busy falling in love with Josie and spending time with Harry and May that there weren't any temper flares."

"And how are you? You look great." Hen observed.

"Aw, thanks girl. If only I felt as good."

Hen furrowed her brow, "Thena…" 

Athena didn't have time for a big heart to heart and frankly she didn't want to have one. "I'm just tired. I gotta go. See you soon."

"Bye." Hen dropped it but she was still concerned.

Athena dropped her parents off at the airport and headed home. It was an odd sensation to walk into a quiet home. For a month her parents had been there. Now it was just her and Josie. 

"It's just you and me baby girl." Athena looked down. Josie just looked at her, or was looking at the ceiling. Josie fussed, "Are you hungry?" Athena asked. "Me too, but let's you get fed first. Athena went into the bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair. Fed, burped and changed, Athena put Josephine down for a nap.

Athena went into the kitchen and made herself something to eat. Afterwards she sat at the table. There was a list of things that needed to be done: laundry, emptying the dishwasher, cleaning, but Athena couldn't bring herself to do any of it. She was too tired. Wanting to take advantage of the silent house and sleeping baby, Athena laid down for a nap.

Feeling slightly more rested Athena got up a little while later. Josephine was still asleep so Athena quietly left the bedroom, taking the baby monitor with her. She started a load of laundry then emptied the dishwasher. Athena sat down to start the grocery list. She didn't make it very far when Josie woke up. Her attention was now diverted while her daughter was awake.

  
At almost midnight Athena sat rocking a freshly changed and fed Josie back to sleep. It was only then when Athena realized she had skipped dinner. Taking Josie with her, Athena went to the kitchen to figure out what she could easily turn into dinner. Luckily there were some left overs that were easy enough to heat in the microwave. Holding Josie who had fallen alseep in one arm, Athena ate with the other. She remembered nights like this with her older children when they were babies. Maybe it was wishful thinking to think this time would be easier. And sure, Athena knew more and had years of parenting practice to lean on, but Josephine had her own personality and quirks that made her unique, just like Harry and May had been different. 

"Momma is tired." Athena whispered to Josie as she headed back into the bedroom. Athena debated whether or not to put her down. She didn't want to wake her up, but Athena also wanted sleep. Athena carefully set Josephine in the basinett and to her utter relief the baby didn't stir. 

The following afternoon, after they all went home and slept for a few hours, the 118 came over to meet Josephine. Athena answered the door.

"Hey y'all." She stepped out of the way to let them all in. Maddie paused to hug Athena tightly.

Bobby walked out of the bedroom with Josie in his arms. His team all looked up and cooed at the little bundle in his arms. Bobby just beames back at them with pride and joy of the life in his arms.

Hen took Josie first. "Aren't you a precious little thing."

"She's adorable." Eddie nodded in agreement. "Almost makes you want to have another."

Athena shook her head, "Oh no. She will definitely be our one and only." 

"Alrighty, I want to hold my little sister." Buck said. Bobby laughed and Athena rolled her eyes.

"Here you go Buckaroo." Hen moved past Eddie to hand the baby over to Buck. Buck stepped back. He didn't want to hurt her. "You got this Buckaroo." 

"You've held a baby before." Bobby said watching the young man.

Buck looked down at the baby in Hen's arms and back at Bobby and Athena, "But this is your baby."

"He sounds like May." Athena said quietly to Bobby. She walked over and took the baby from Hen. She told Buck to take a seat on the couch and hold out his arms. Athena set Josie in her arms. "See, you've got her."

"He really is our kid." Bobby joked once Athena had walked back over to him. He slipped his arm back around Athena. "Did you get much sleep?"

Athena nodded, "A few hours."

"How many is a few? 4? 7?"

Athena let out a dry chuckle, "I would love to have gotten 7. Probably about 5."

Josie started to fuss. "Bobby." Buck sounded nervous.

"It's fine." The older man assured him. 

"Here." Chimney took Josie and paced around the room settling her down.

"You're a natural." Bobby smiled.

Athena walked over to Maddie, a sly look on her face. 

"Don't even think it." Maddie said to her.

"I don't need to." Athena retorted. A blush colored Maddie's cheeks.

The women turned their attention back to Chimney and the baby. Madide leaned over to whisper to Athena, "Okay, a man holding a baby. Well it doesn't get much sexier than that."

"No it definitely does not." Athena smiled watching Bobby take their daughter back from Chimney. The way his face instantly lit up when his eyes fell on his daughter made Athena's heart turn to mush."

Bobby handed the baby over to Maddie. She walked back towards the couch so the others could fond over the baby as well.

"What were you two ladies whispering about?" Bobby asked Athena quietly.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." With that Athena walked into the kitchen to bring in some snacks Bobby had prepared.

Athena sat down in a chair happy to watch her baby pass through the hands of her friends. She asked them about the news on the street. She hadn't seen the inside of the fire house or police station in weeks. Athena listened to their stories about crazy calls. She missed being out there with them, but knew she'd be back eventually. 

"That's my cue." Athena stood up as Josephine fussed again more insistently. Athena took her back from Maddie and walked into the bedroom to breast feed. She returned a few minutes later. Josephine seemed content to lay in her mother's arms. Athena retook her seat and returned to the conversation enjoying the company of her second family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with any chapter suggestions.


	13. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepless night and mood swings had Athena questioning herself.

"Hello Father." Bobby greeted when his priest took a seat beside him.

"It's been a while." The priest acknoweldged.

Bobby held up his sobriety chip. "I'm sober."

"Bobby, I didn't doubt that."

"Well, the past few weeks have been tough." Bobby admitted. "Having a newborn has sometimes made me want to pull my hair out, and at the same time is keeping me grounded." On a few occasions the stress had almost pushed him over the edge, but the image of his daughter and family helped him through. Bobby pulled out his phone and showed his priest a few pictures.

"She's beautiful."

"Doctor says her development is right on track. I feel like almost everyday she's growing."

"Babies are miraculous that way. How are things at home?"

Bobby put his phone back in his jacket pocket. "Some days go by fast, other days it feels like Athena and I are hanging on by a thread. Harry and May adore their baby sister. They are a huge help when they are with us. When they are with Michael sometimes it's nice to be able to focus on just the three of us."

"Something is troubling you, Bobby." It was a statement not a question. 

Bobby nodded, "Every time I look at Josephine I can't help but think of all the worse case senarios. All the ways I can possibly let her down. She's so innocent and one day she'll know all the mistakes I've made in my life."

"You are only human. We are mere mortals, not saints. She may learn of your darkest moments, but she's also see your brightest. It's the whole journey Bobby."

"Right." Bobby nodded again. Sometimes all it took was hearing from someone else. "Thank you."

"You know you can always find someone to listen. Here or…" he pointed skywards. Bobby nodded. The priest got up, leaving Bobby alone. 

Bobby bowed his head and prayed. 

"I'm home." Bobby said quietly shutting the door behind him. "Athena?"

"Hey." Athena walked out of the bedroom.

"Josie just go down for a nap?" Bobby kissed her.

Athena sighed, "Yeah, finally. Took me over and hour to get her down."

"Baby, you look exhausted." Bobby observed.

Athena let out a dry laugh, "Thanks."

"Doesn't mean you're any less beautiful. Why don't you take a little nap."

"A nap is not going to solve my problems." Athena shot back.

"I didn't say it would." Bobby treaded carefully. "It was just a suggestion." 

"I'm good." Athena told him and walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He followed her. Bobby had come to accept her mood swings, but something told him more was going on.

"Josie isn't sleeping much at night. Which means I'm not sleeping." Bobby had been on shift last night so he wasn't home go witness last night's struggle to get Josie back to bed, but had a few nights before.

"Okay." Bobby nodded, "I don't work tomorrow so I got her tonight. You can get up and feed her and I'll get her back to sleep." 

Athena nodded relieved for the assistance. "Thank you."

"We're a team." He reminded her.

  
Josie seemed to be much happier after a long nap. She seemed content to spend time in her daddy's arms. Bobby set the table while Athena cooked. Before they sat down to eat, Athena took Josie so she could feed her.

After dinner they went for an evening stroll. 

"You look like you're moving better." Bobby commented.

"Slowly feeling better."

"It's only been two months." Bobby reminded her gently.

Athena nodded, "I know. I still feel like it's taking longer this time. Which I get. I'm older, but I'm just ready to feel like my old self again." Her hormones were still raging causing her terrible mood swings. All of her feelings felt intensified all the time. 

Bobby put his arm around her waist and squeezed, "You'll get there. I'll be right here each step of the way."

Athena leaned into him, "I know you will." Bobby always had her back.

  
Athena got Josie ready for bed and returned to the living room. She paced with the baby in her arms trying to coax her to sleep. Josephine wasn't having it. Bobby got up and took the baby from his wife. Josie stopped fuzzing and was soon fast asleep against his chest.

Athena was relieved and angry at the same time. Why did Bobby make it look so easy? She followed Bobby into the bedroom. Josie remained sound asleep when Bobby placed her in the basinett. Bobby and Athena got into bed ready to get some sleep.  


Athena's eyes opened at the sound of a baby crying. As she got out of bed, the smallest bit of resentment crept into her mind. The tiniest part of her resented the little baby crying out for her because she wanted to sleep. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she instantly felt guilty. She made her way over and lifted the baby into her arms. Looking down into Josephine's sweet face she couldn't believe she resented creating her, creating this life. 

Athena took a seat in the rocking chair. Humming softly Athena again stared down into her beautiful daughter's face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry baby girl." It took a few moments for her to register her tears were wetting Josie's onsie. Josie didn't seem to care, she was still suckling on her breast. 

Bobby rolled over. He saw Athena sititng in the corner, the lamp illuminating the corner where she sat. 

Athena looked up at the sound of footsteps, "Aw, did I wake you?"

"It's fine." Bobby knelt down in front of her. "Athena, you're crying?"

Athena wiped at her eyes with her free hand. "It's nothing."

"You don't cry Athena. It's not nothing." He told her soothingly.

"It's just the hormones." She told him. She didn't want to tell him the truth. She's couldn't do that to him. She hated herself for thinking it, what would it do to Bobby? What would he think of her?

Bobby took Josie from Athena and paced the room gently patting her back. Athena went to the kitchen under the pretense of getting a glass of water. She needed a minute. She needed space. Athena chugged the glass of water she poured for herself. She put the glass down and gripped the counter. Taking several deep breathes Athena felt herself calm down.

Athena went back to bed like there was nothing wrong. But Bobby knew her better than that. He could tell there was something she wasn't telling him. He didn't know what, but wasn't going to make her talk before she was ready or until he knew what was bothering her.

He observed her more closely the following day. Her interactions were no less loving with Josie, Harry, and May. She was present with them, but there was also something distant about her interactions. Bobby wasn't sure what to make of what he saw from his wife. Her volatile emotions made it hard for him to know if this was just a phase, the hormones, or something else. One day she was smiling and laughing and the next she looked ready to collaspe on the floor exhausted to the extreme. Bobby understood this wasn't easy for her. Her body was undergoing transformations and her hormones were all over the place. He still got the feeling there was something she was keeping from him. That's when he figured it out. There was a different type of intimacy that had been absent since Josie was born. The emotional kind. The ability to share whatever was on their minds with each other. Their pillow talk conversations before bed or conversations over cups of coffee in the morning before the big kids were up for school and before their shifts.

Bobby finally brought it up to Athena, "I know you are going through alot right now, but you can still talk to me. About anything." He told her one night.

"I know." Athena grabbed his hand. "I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around these past few weeks."

"You are doing the best I can."

Athena was quiet for several minutes. She played with a string on the comforter. She sighed and finally looked back at Bobby, "Sometimes I don't feel good enough." Bobby sat silently waiting to see if she would say anything more. She didn't. 

"Athena," Bobby said, "You think I don't ever feel like I'm not good enough? Of course I do."

"But you always are so good with her. You are so easy going and relax."

"Baby, that doesn't mean I'm not scared. I know all three of us are in this together. I pray everyday for guidance. You aren't alone in your fears. I have fears too. I'm right here with you." He squeezed her hand for emphasis.

"I feel so alone. I feel lost."

Bobby wrapped his arms around her tightly."I know." Bobby soothed her. He may not be able to relate to all the changes she was going through, but he saw it. 

"Bobby." Athena braced herself for his reaction to her confession, "Don't hate me."

"I could never." He said firmly, but a part of him was worried about what type of comment needed to be prefaced with that type of statement.

"When I got up to feed Josephine last night the smallest part of me resented her. What mother resents their baby?"

"Every mother." Bobby answered without missing a beat, "Every parent at some point feels that way. You aren't the first nor the last. Don't beat yourself up for feeling."

"I thought it would be easier this time." Athena admitted. She saw Bobby's confused expression and continued, "Parenting, raising a baby. I feel like I'm failing, failing her, failing you."

"You are not failing. Josephine is healthy and happy. She's got two amazing big siblings. And she's got best mom in the world."

Athena cracked a smile, "Her dad is pretty amazing too." Athena looked over at their daughter, "Every time I look at her little face I'm reminded of what a blessing she is."

"I feel the same way." Bobby smiled, "it's a life altering adjustment, but one look at her or one look at you holding her and it's everything I didn't know I wanted." 

Athena kissed him. "Thank you for putting up with my crazy."

"Baby, its not crazy. Your thoughts and feelings matter. They are important. You don't need to be ashamed of them. It's okay to feel things. Maybe you should stop trying to hold it all in." 

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." She settled further into his arms.

"Listen Athena," he wanted to make sure she heard him, "I know you are recovering, physically and emotionally, and if there's anything I can do to support you or help in any way, please tell me."

"I will." Athena nodded, "Promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena continues to adapt to her new normal with the help of her family and friends.

"Morning." Athena had baby Josie in one arm and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Good morning." Bobby took the coffee from Athena. 

"What?" Athena noticed Bobby was looking at.

Bobby put the mug down and placed his hands on her shoulder. "You just seem to be doing better."

Athena nodded, "I am. It's a wonder what a few nights of sleep and a supportive family can do." 

"I'm glad." Bobby kissed her cheek. "What are my girls up to today?" 

" Auntie Karen is going to come spend some time with Josie later while I go out and run some errands."

"Is today your appointment?"

Athena nodded, "At 11. Then I'm going to do the grocery shopping." She handed Josie over to her father, "I think someone would like some daddy time before you go to work... she touched Josie's hand, "and mommy needs a shower."

Bobby chuckled, "Go shower. Josie and and will fix up some breakfast."

Athena shut the door to the bathroom. She started the water in the shower. Athena pulled her night gown off. For the first time in weeks, or maybe months, Athena didn't know, she looked at her reflection. She had shed most of the pregnancy weight, and last week she started going to the gym again. Athena got in the shower and hummed to herself while she showered. Athena quickly dressed and returned to the kitchen. She smiled at Bobby who was explaining to their daughter the art of making eggs.

Athena walked up behind him and put her hands on his back, "You know she won't be attempting to make eggs tomorrow right?" 

"Oh but look how excited she is." Bobby replied. Both of them looked at Josephine and Josephine smiled at them. 

"Aw." Athena smiled back. She was barely able to keep herself from crying. "She's definitely her daddy's girl." 

"I know." Bobby laughed. He handed Josie back to Athena so he could serve breakfast.

The little family sat down to eat. Athena was about halfway through her breakfast when Josie decided she wanted to be fed. Athena set her up to nurse and continued eating glancing down often to check on Josie. 

Bobby glanced at his watch. "I gotta get going." He stood up.

"I love you. Be safe." Athena looked up as he bent down to kiss her.

"Always am." He told her. "Bye Josie." He kissed his daughter's head.

**

"Hey girl." Karen hugged Athena when she stepped over the theshold. 

"Josie is down for a nap. She should be out for another hour. I pumped so there's bottles in the fridge. Oh she likes to lie on the blanket over there. What else…" Athena tried to think of anything else she should tell Karen.

"Just call or text if you think of something."

"Okay. I'll be back in about 2 hours." Athena paused with a hand on the doorknob. She looked down the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Athena." Karen looked at her. "What is it?"

"I love you Karen and I trust you." Athena started.

Karen understood, "You haven't left Josie alone yet." She finished for Athena.

"Just with Bobby or my parents." Athena admitted.

"She'll be fine and you'll be fine. Go enjoy a few baby free hours Athena."

Athena nodded, "Right. Thank you Karen."

"Anytime." Karen smiled and shut the door behind Athena.

**

"Athena, it's nice to see you." Dr. Carr shut the door behind her. She walked over to the sink amd washed her hands. "How are you?"

"Better. I was struggling for a bit. The hormones were still all over the place and I wasn't sleeeping much, but I'm feeling much better."

"I'm glad to hear that. Last visit you were experiencing some physical pain still, is that still so?" She rolled over on her stool to the foot of the exam table.

"No, it subsided entirely a few days after that visit. I've been completely pain free for almost 2 weeks now." Athena answered. "And I started going back to my workout classes at the gym last week and other than feeling severely out of shape, no pain or discomfort."

"That is great to hear. Dr. Carr acknowledged. "I'm going to do a quick exam and we'll go from there." Dr. Carr did the exam and then left breifly while Athena changed.

When she returned she sat down on her stool again, "Everything looks great so, I'm happy to tell you, you are cleared to have sex again. I know this isn't your first child, but it has been a few years and I'm still going give you the speech."

"I'm all ears." Athena nodded knowing what was coming.

"Medically speaking you have recovered well and I am giving you permission to engage in sex. That being said, you know yourself, you know your body. Do what is comfortable for you. And of course if there's any pain or discomfort don't hesitate to come see me. Any questions for me?"

No." Athena smiled, "Although I am happy to say I won't be needing to see you for a little while." She'd been seeing her OB every two weeks since Josie was born.

"Likewise Athena, take care." Dr. Carr held the door open for Athena.

  
Athena sat in the parking lot for a few mintues. She was relieved and happy to be cleared. But the idea of having sex again brought up an entirely new set of emotions. Athena didn't have to think about it just yet. Instead she decided to go somewhere she hadn't been in months.

"Athena!" Elaine was surpised to see the familar face. "What are you doing here?" She hugged Athena, "I know for a fact you have another 3 months of maternity leave."

"Elaine, didn't you promise Bobby you wouldn't let Athena within the walls of this building until her maternity leave was up?" Another voice joined them.

"Was that before or after he had to drag her kicking and screaming out of here to start maternity leave?" Elaine joked lightly.

"It's nice to see you too Rick." Athena rolled her eyes at her friend as he hugged her. "I promise, I'm not returning to work a day sooner than I am allowed to."

"Seriously though, what are you doing here?" Elaine asked.

"I just wanted to stop by and visit." Athena answered. "I needed some adult human interaction."

"Well come on." Elaine nudged her shoulder, "I'm sure there are plently of people around the office that would love to see you. 

"I've got to head to a meeting." Rick stated, "Athena it was really great to see you."

"Bye Rick. Don't get into too much mischief."

"No promises!" He called over his shoulder.

"I know we teased you about coming back early, but really how are you doing?"

"Finally starting to feel like myself again. Even if I'm tired and cranky I wouldn't change any of it."

"I miss having you around, but I'm so happy for you and Bobby and your family."

"Aw, thank you Elaine."

Athena walked through the office stopping to say hi to anyone who was around. Athena walked out of the station feeling lighter. She missed her people. 

  
Athena found Karen and Josie lying on the floor together when she got home. Josie smiled at Athena when she got on the floor besides them.

"How did everything go?" Athena asked.

"Smoothly. Josie only just woke up about thirty minutes ago. She had a bottle." Josie wined, "Well we were enjoying tummy time." Karen commented.

"Well I'm happy to hear everything went well. Thank you again Karen."

"Anytime. I mean it. Hen is going to be jealous I got to see this little girl without her."

"Y'all are always welcome. I'll see you soon." Athena hugged her.

"Bye 'Thena, bye-bye Josie." Karen let herself out.

Athena took Josephine into the kitchen while she figured out what to have for lunch, "Someday you'll know how lucky you are to have the family you do."

**

Athena sat sipping on a cup of tea as Bobby lulled Josephine to sleep. There were few things sexier than her husband singing a melody of God only knows what to their daughter. Athena couldn't help but laugh.

Bobby turned around as if he forgot she was in the room, "What?"

She put her cup down and walked over to him. She slipped a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and placed her other hand on Josephine's back. "Don't ever stop being you." She kissed him. She looked at Josie, "Daddy's magic works again."

Bobby let out a breath, "Good because daddy's arm fell asleepten minutes ago." He walked into the bedroom. 

Athena brought her mug to the sink before heading to bed. "Mmm." Athena sighed snuggling up against Bobby. 

Bobby rolled over and snaked his arms around her. He nuzzled his face against her neck. Athena smiled as Bobby's lips peppered her neck with kisses. He raised his lips to hers. Athena welcomed his kisses. 

Bobby had been very patient and tried to reign in his excitement. But he wouldn't lie, he was more than ready to get back to intimacy with Athena. Bobby slowly moved his hands down her body.

Athena panicked and pushed him off her. Immediately Bobby rolled off her. He looked concerned. Athena was breathing heavily. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Breathe Athena." His priority was calming her down.   
Athena took a big shaky breathe. She took a few more deep breathes. Bobby fought the urge to rub her arm, he didn't want to spook her.

"I thought I was ready."

"You don't need to explain." He assured her.

"You've been incredibly patient and I know you want sex."

"Don't worry about me." 

"Don't say that." Athena replied. "Don't belittle your feelings. 

"I want sex." Bobby said. "But I only want sex with you. I don't want you to do something you aren't ready for. This shouldn't be something that causes you to panic. I'm not going anywhere. When you're ready, we'll go from there. Okay?"

"Okay." Athena nodded. 

Bobby moved back to his side of the bed to give her space. Athena reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at her. He saw the request in her expression before she opened her mouth. He nodded. Bobby rolled back towards her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." Athena squeezed his hand.


	15. Bobby's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby patience with Athena bears fruit... then he makes a joke.
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Hen found a moment alone with Bobby in the kitchen.

"Hey Cap, can I help?" She asked walking up to the counter. 

Bobby handed her the corn the shuck. "Here." They worked in silence for a little bit. Bobby felt Hen's eyes on him. "What ever you came over here to talk about get to it before everyone else joins us." He said casually. When Hen looked suprised he added, "You're never this quiet. What's on your mind?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Hen told him. "You've been acting weird the past few shifts. So, I wanted to give you the opportunity to talk. If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here to listen, if not I'm just shucking corn." She went back to the corn.

Bobby looked around making sure they were still alone. "Things are good at home. Josie is sleeping better. Athena's hormones aren't as volatile. Harry and May adore their sister. We're finally settling into a rhythm."

"Sounds like everything is going well at home."

"Mostly." Bobby shrugged. He wasn't sure if he wanted to discuss his sex life or lack thereof with Hen or if she'd even want to hear about it.

"Mostly?" Hen questioned. 

Bobby was quiet for a while. Then he put down his knife and looked at her, "Hen, I appreciate your concern, but I'm not sure you want to hear about this particular issue."

Hen nodded. She decided to ask some questions to get an idea of what the issue might be. "Does it have to do with Athena? Bobby nodded. "Is it what is causing your mood?" Again he nodded.

"Okay, what did Athena do?" Hen asked.

"Nothing." Bobby said adamantly, "I did something." He bowed his head.

"So what did you do?"

"Nothing, well not intentionally anyway. I thought she was ready," He paused, "I'm trying my best to be patient with her and I understand her relunctance." Bobby began.

"But you're a man." Hen finished. "You have certain unmet needs." She spoke slowly getting a picture of what might be going on.

Bobby nodded slowly. He held up is hand, "I know you don't want to hear about our sex life."

Hen took a seat on one of the stools, "I'll make an exception." She said. "You can tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing to say because nothing is going on. Physically she's fine. Her doctor has given her the all clear, but mentally, emotionally she's not ready yet. I'm not trying to push her, that's definitely not it."

"No one is going to fault you for wanting to be intimate with your wife. Have you guys taken steps in the right direction."

"Last week I through we were going to," he cleared his throat, "but she stopped. She panic. Hen, I felt terrible. I feel terrible. It's been awkward between us since."

"You didn't know, Bobby. Think about it from her perspective, when's the last time you were intimate?" she immediately held up her hand, "You don't need to say it out loud." She said quickly, "Physically, mentally, emotionally, Athena's gone through so many changes since then. It's understandable that she's not ready to jump right in."

"I didn't think about that. I thought she'd be as ready as I am to get back that part of our relationship."

"Bobby," Hen reached for his hand, "Just because she needs some time to get there doesn't mean she's not interested or doesn't want to. Athena just needs some time to get there."

Bobby nodded, "Thanks Hen. I feel like the biggest idiot. Now that's all she things I want."

"You're not an idiot. It was a miscommunication which is perfectly normal since it has been some time. We both know Athena isn't going to think all you want from her is sex. Give yourself some credit Bobby. Even if she doesn't say it, she notices your patience with her."

**  
"Hi Bobby." May greeted him when he walked in the door. She was sitting on the living room floor watching Josephine. 

"Hi May. Where's your mom?"

"Bedroom." May nodded in that direction.

Bobby walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Athena was making the bed. He put his bag down and walked over to her.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"Yeah, can you tuck the other corner?"

"Sure." He walked to the other side of the bed. They made the bed in comfortable silence. He stopped Athena before she could walk out of the bedroom. "Athena wait." Athena turned around. "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine." She said shortly.

"Athena," Bobby pleaded, "It's not fine. I want to make this right. What can I do?"

"Josie-" Athena started gesturing towards the door.

"May is keeping an eye on her and we are right here if she needs us."

Athena nodded and walked over to sit on the bed. Bobby took a seat beside her. When Athena didn't say anything Bobby spoke.

"I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay." She said quietly.

"No, its not." Bobby said gently, "What are you uncomfortable with? Did I do something?" 

"You did nothing." She assured him. "It was just a shock. We haven't in so long and you've barely touched me in weeks so I panicked. I know I don't look the same and I'm still learning to love this body. If I'm still accepting my body how can I expect you to as well? All that was just a little overwhelming."

Bobby put his arm around her, "You have nothing to worry about. I love you for you, all of you. I've kept my distance because I wasn't sure you wanted me to touch you, it has nothing to do with my desire or love for you."

"I love you." She touched his cheek.

"I love you too." Bobby kissed her.

Athena moved to sit in his lap, "I've missed our intimacy too." Athena told him. She kissed him again. 

Bobby put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah." He looked up when someone knocked on the door. 

"I think she's hungry." May said carrying Josie. 

"Oh, I think she is too." Athena took her youngest child in her arms.

"I'll start on dinner." Bobby stood up.

"I'll help." May offered.

"Tell Harry to set the table." Athena told Bobby before he left.

**

"Bobby, are you awake?" Athena whispered. His light had been off for a while but hers was still on.

"Yea." He rolled over and propped himself up on his arm. 

"I'm ready to try again." She said running her hand up his chest. Bobby looked cautious. "Sex." She confirmed. "I want to try again." Athena noticed a change in his face. His eyes dropped to her ample cleavage, "Oh no, the girls are off limits. They are too sore and sensitvity for your touches." Athena was disappointed to say it, but Josephine was the only one getting any access to her breasts for the foreseeable future.

"Okay." Bobby nodded, "Any thing else?"

"Just be gentle."

"Absolutely. You're in control." He told her. He didn't want a repeat of the other night.

Athena cupped his face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. Bobby kissed her back matching the intensity and pace she set. Athena let her hands run down his chest, slowly at first, then with more urgency. Both of them had gotten into bed in the nude so there was no clothing to remove. It also meant Athena was very aware of just how quickly her husband's arousal was forming. Even more of a suprise for Athena was how fast she felt the ache building between her legs. 

Bobby slowly moved his hands down her sides, careful not to press against her breasts. He pulled his lips from hers and looked into her eyes. She nodded her approval for him to continue. He dropped his lips to her neck, easily finding his favorite spot. Athena moaned her approval of his action. 

"Shh." He whispered, "Don't wake the baby."

"Bobby" she moaned quietly letting her body enjoy the pleasure he was creating. 

Athena took him in her hand slowly stroking it, refamilarizing herself with his member. She felt the gentle rock of his hips as he thrusted himself into her hand.

"Athena." He groaned. She stopped. She knew that tone. It meant she should stop unless she wanted her stomach to be the target of his release.

Again he looked for her consent as his fingers grazed her inner thigh. Athena nodded and parted her legs. Bobby maintained eye contact with her as his fingers parted her moving up till they found her clit. He watched her eyes flitter shut and heard the hitch in her breath as his thumb rubbed against her clit in its once familar way. Athena's chest was rising and falling heavily, so Bobby positioned himself. Athena's eyes opened as his thumb stopped its touch.

"Yes." She whispered. She closed her eyes again, waiting to feel him penetrate her.

"Athena." Bobby said gently, "Look at me." He wanted to see her. 

Athena opened her eyes and held Bobby's gaze. Moving as slowly and gently as he could Bobby proceeded. Athena winced slightly but encouraged Bobby to continue. He began the thrust himself inside her, careful not to bury himself fully just yet. Athena's hips soon rocked with his.

Now Athena had adjusted to his presence his current actions were not enough. "More." She whispered taking his hips in her hands. 

Bobby let Athena control the tempo as he filled her completely. Athena gasped in surpise. Her hormones were intensfying her desire and need.

Bobby dropped his lips to her ear, "You are perfect Athena. I love you." He kissed her to muffle the sounds of a deep groan that rose quickly in his chest.

"Oh, Bobby!" Athena murmurred against his lips.

"Athena." Bobby said in a urgent voice. 

Athena nodded, "Yes, Bobby, yes." She arched her back as she felt his release. Athena was not far behind him, but her sex wasn't the only place she felt relief.

"You um.." Bobby pointed to her breast when he caught his breath.

"It's a normal thing." She waved off his concern. She'd take care of it when she got up to be in a few minutes. "What are you doing?" She asked when Bobby lowered his head to her chest.

"Taking care of it for you." He tried to lick some of the leakage.

"Gross" Athena giggled putting her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"How is it any different different than your body's other secretions I taste?" Bobby commented.

Athena blushed spectacularly thinking very clearly of Bobby going down on her. She nodded allowing him to continue, "Be gentle." She warned.

Bobby gently used his tongue. Athena found herself way more turned on than she thought, and was surpised at the soft moan that ecsaped her lips.   
Bobby went slowly taking his time. He could tell Athena is enjoying his touches. He resisted the urge to do more with her enlarged breast. He knew any further touches would likely to cause her more pain than pleasure. As he finished, Bobby placed the briefest kisses on each of her nipples.

"Easy our daughter sucks on those." Athena warns.

"I know and I'm very jealous." He teased.

WHACK! The pillow came flying out of nowhere clobbering Bobby in the side of the head. Athena glared ferociously at him. She obviously didn't find it funny. Bobby rolled back over to his side of the bed quickly putting a safe distance between him and Athena. He bit back a laugh knowing Athena might actually kill him.

"Where are you going?" He watched her get out of bed.

"To the bathroom." Athena bit back snatching her robe off the end of the bed.

When she returned she settled on the edge of her side of the bed putting as much distance between her and Bobby. Bobby slowly moved towards her, now recognizing his comments were insensitive.

"Hey, I'm sorry." After seeing her reaction he deeply regretted saying anything. Bobby thought about their talk earlier about her insecurities about her body. He only meant it as a joke. "I didn't mean to offend you." He put a hand on her thigh and rubbed. 

"Please stop touching me." Athena answered. Her hormones were now screaming insecurities in her mind.

Bobby immediately removed his hand. He recognized she was still angry. "I love you." He said and rolled back over to his side. He heard a quiet "love you too" from Athena.

**

"Bobby?" Hen picked up the phone. She was surpised to get a call from her boss on their day off.

"Athena's mad at me and I deserve it this time."

"What did you do?" 

"I made an joke and I thought it was funny, but it was insensitive." Bobby glanced through the sliding door even though no one was home. Harry and May were at school and Athena had taken Josephine for a walk.

"Okay, what did you say?" Hen asked.

"It um has to do with the topic we were dicsussing the other day."

"I see." Hen replied preparing to hear details she didn't really want to hear. 

"I wouldn't share, but I need some advice on how to make it up to Athena. I've apoligzed multiple times but I want to do something more."

"Just tell me what you did." Hen said kindly. She could tell by Bobby's voice there was definitely trouble between the couple. Hen wondered what on Earth Bobby could have done to require him to reach out for help with an apology. 

"I joked about being jealous that Josephine gets to suck on her breasts." Bobby felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Hen's laughter rang through the phone which helped break the tension but also made him more embarrassed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed you yet." Hen managed to get out between laughs. "Oh Bobby."

"Believe me, if looks could kill I'd be dead. It was supposed to be a compliment, a tease." Bobby said earnestly.

"But even so, with the insecurities about her post baby body it wasn't taken well." Hen guessed.

"Exactly." He sighed. "I've never seen her this mad. I understand why she's mad, but we were just getting to a good place. Now I've stepped in it."

"As funny as I think it was, it was a stupid thing to say. So first let her be mad. She gets to be mad, then work on your apology."

"Thanks Hen."

"No problem." She hung up.

Bobby got to work thinking about how to best convey his sincere apology to Athena.


	16. Bobby's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby apologizes, will Athena accept?
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

"Good morning." Athena kissed Bobby's cheek before getting a cup of coffee.

"You're talking to me." Bobby observed.

Athena raised her eyebrows, "Would you like me to go back to not speaking to you."

"I didn't mean that." Bobby said quickly.

"What did you mean?" Athena sighed. "No, we aren't doing this again." She said before Bobby could reply.

"Athena." Bobby pleaded trying to stop her from leaving the kitchen.

"Don't." She snapped. "You're in enough trouble."

Bobby bowed his head, "I know. What can I do? How can I make this up to you?"

"I don't know Bobby." She sighed. She honestly didn't know what to say to him because she was still hurt by his words the other night. Athena didn't know what would make her feel better. She felt like her hormones and heart were fighting for control of her brain. "Look, I know you're sorry. I believe you, but it was hurtful."

"I hear you." He replied solemnly.

"Good." Athena walked out of the kitchen.

Bobby didn't want to tell Athena she was over reacting because that definitely wouldn't help. But he couldn't understand why she was taking his joke so hard. It was a compliment, or at least that's how he meant it. However, all he cared about was that Athena was upset and he wanted to make it better. 

**

"Going somewhere?" Athena looked suprised when Bobby came out of the bedroom that evening dressed in a suit. 

"Indeed I am." Bobby said laying his coat on the back of the couch. Athena looked confused. She didn't recall him having anything on calendar. "I'm taking my wife out."

Before Athena could reply there was a knock at the door. Bobby let Hen, Karen, and Denny in. Athena was even more suprised by the sudden visitors. She let Hen take Josephine and went into the bedroom, gesturing with a nod of her head for Bobby to follow.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm taking you out." Bobby took her hands in his. "Everything is taken care of. Trust me." Athena looked into his soft brown eyes. Bobby could tell she was thinking. "This is me trying to make things right. Please, let me take you out. A night just for us." 

She couldn't resist. He looked at her with such love and affection. Slowly she nodded, "Okay. I'll be ready in a little bit." Athena noticed a flash of relief across Bobby's face as he smiled.

Bobby left her to get ready. Bobby gave Hen and Karen a thumbs up when he walked back into the living room. Athena was in.

Bobby took Athena out to dinner. Neither brought up the elephant in the room. They kept the conversation light and fun. It was freeing for both of them. It had been too long since they had a night out, just the two of them. It was good for both of them to have a conversation without the distractions that home life brought. 

On the drive home Athena had one hand on Bobby's leg. The radio provided background noise for the otherwise quiet ride home. That was until Athena noticed they weren't heading home.

"Bobby, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He couldn't help but smile.

"That's not an answer." Athena replied.

"I told you I was taking you out." 

"I thought you meant to dinner." Athena countered.

"And we went to dinner."

"So why aren't we going home?"

"Because I'm taking you out for the night." He glanced over and saw her open her mouth ready to object. "Before you object. I got a bag packed in the back with anything you might need. May is at Susan's, Denny and Harry are enjoying their suprise sleepover I'm sure, and Josephine is in Hen and Karen's excellent care. Everyone will be fine till we get back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Robert what are you up to?" She eyed him.

Bobby didn't answer for a few minutes. He turned down a street and finally parked the car. Then he turned to Athena, "This is it. This is my apology, Athena. Let me make things right. I don't want you to be mad at me." Athena bristled slightly at the mention of the reason for her anger with him, but her expression quickly softened. She knew she being hard on him and could tell he was quite remoseful. Besides she had been mad long enough. If she punished him much longer for this, Athena feared irreparable damange to their relationship. 

Athena reached out and touched his cheek, "I don't like being mad at you either. It's exhausting."

"Let me see what I can do about that." He got out of the car and walked around to her door and opened it for her, "Mrs. Nash." Athena face lit up much to Bobby's delight. 

  
"Don't you think this is a little much for one night?" Athena asked looking around the two bedroom place. "A hotel room not good enough?"

"Hotels have thin walls and neighbors. And," Bobby pulled back the curtain in the master bedroom, "they don't have private hot tubs."

"Robert Wade Nash what are you up to?" As Athena spoke a smile broke out across her face.

"I thought my intention was clear." He said lightly. Bobby stepped forward, "I intend to show you how much I respect you," he kissed the left side of her neck, "cherish you," he kissed the right side of her neck, "and love you Athena Josephine Nash." He captured her lips with his, drawing out the kiss long and slow. Athena couldn't help but melt into his embrace. His apology was off to a wonderful start. 

Bobby set the suitcase on the bed. "I didn't know what you'd be most comfortable in so there's like three swim suits, three pajamas, and three pairs of clothes for you for tomorrow." He pulled out his swim suit.

"I'll join you in a few minutes momma's gotta pump."

"No worries." Bobby kissed her cheek. "It's in the bag." 

He went into the bathroom and changed into his swim trucks. Then he tossed his clothes on the chair in the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to give Athena privacy to finish pumping. Bobby grabbed the bottle of sparkling cider he stored in the fridge earlier in the day. Athena walked in to put the bottles in the fridge. Bobby handed her a glass and kissed her. 

"Beautiful." He told her, placing his hand on her back. She had thrown a robe over her two piece swim suit.

Athena grazed her finger under his chin and turned, walking back into the bedroom. Bobby followed her out to the hot tub. Athena shed her robe and stepped in, careful to keep her glass level.

Bobby followed taking a seat opposite her. "Cheers." He held out his glass. 

"Cheers, baby." Athena gently clinked her glass against his. She moved over to sit in his lap. She felt his free arm go around her. "It's a nice night." Athena commented glancing up at the dark night. Bobby agreed. She slipped off his lap and leaned aginst the jet beside him. A long content noise sounded from her.

Bobby's heart warmed at the sight of his relaxed wife. He was glad to see her so relaxed. He moved over and scooped her legs up into his lap and massaged her feet. "I know you've been going through more than I can understand, and I should be doing everything I can do to help, not hinder you."

Athena sat up straighter, "You're going through your own adjustments too. You're a stepdad to a teenage girl, and an almost preteen who keeps you on your toes. You are also dad to a sweet baby girl who doesn't always like to follow mommy and daddy's schedule, and a husband to a wife whose feels like her hormones still somewhat have control over her mind. It hasn't been an easy time for you either."

"That doesn't mean I can be insensitive to your feelings." Bobby pointed out.

Athena held up her hand to stop him before he could go on with his apology. "Bobby." she said gently.

"I only meant to tease." Bobby jumped in.

"I know and I over reacted. I…" she bowed her head.

"Athena, honey? Tell me what you are feeling." 

She raised her head, "It's going to sound silly."

"It's not." Bobby assured her.

"I love when you…" she gestured to her breast. "But some days Josephine takes all my energy and she makes me feel like a food dispenser. She sucks all the life out of me and my boobs." She paused to take a breath and Bobby continued to listen patiently. "That day was one of those days. Josie was fuzzy and cranky. She only seemed to be happy when she was feeding and I felt like I spend half the day with her latched on. When you made the comment it made me feel like my big perky breastfeeding boobs were all you saw because sometimes, like that day, I feel like that also all Josie sees."

"Of course that's not true, Athena." He pulled her into a hug, making sure not to send her glass flying into the tub. "You told me you were still struggling with some insecurities and I should have taken that to heart." Bobby understood now why Athena had reacted the what she did.

"Thank you. Next time I'll communicate better too." She realized if she had been more open about her feelings the whole incident could have been avoided, but talking to Bobby about the changes in her body was still a new thing for her. This was an experience to learn from for both of them. Athena stroked his cheek. "Now why don't you take me inside and give me the apology we both know you really want to give me." She cocked her head waiting his response.

Bobby chuckled, "Well alright then."

Athena climbed from the tub and grabbed a towel with a glance over her shoulder and a wink she headed inside. Bobby jumped out of the tub, quickly dried himself off, set the empty glasses in the kitchen sink, and went back into the bedroom. The door to the bathroom was open and he could hear the shower running. 

Bobby walked into the bathroom. Normally he would have tossed his swim trunks into the sink and joined Athena without a second thought. But he hesitated because he didn't want to spook her.

He knocked gently on the door. " 'Thena, may I join you?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." She called back.

In less than a minute Bobby was in the shower with Athena. He watched the water droplets run down her body. Down her neck, over her breast, down her stomach and legs. Bobby instantly wanted to follow their path with his lips and tongue. He wanted to ravish her body hungrily leaving no inch of her skin untouched in a flurry of lust and desire, easily erasing any doubt she may have about his affection for her. On the other hand, Bobby wanted to take his time, treasuring her body, proving he found her just as desirable now as he did before Josephine. 

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Athena asked rubbing the water from her face.

Bobby gently placed his hands on her waist and whispered in her ear his two ideas. Athena shuddered. Both his idea were bound to produce an abundance of pleasure. "Which would you prefer?" He asked knowing the rougher option might not be something she was ready for.

"Both." Athena replied.

Their lips moved towards one another with record speed. Both knew the second way would come later. Athena wrapped her arms around Bobby pulling him close. Soft moans escaped their mouths as their lips parted only for air. Bobby's hips rocked against hers.

"Bobby!" Athena exclaimed. Bobby's teeth grazed her neck as he hungrily tasted her skin.

Athena's body was on fire as though Bobby's fingers were burning her skin as they explored her. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. The ache between her legs only intensified when Bobby cautiously slipped a finger inside her. Athena moaned her approval and a few pumps later a second finger was added. Athena could feel her juices coating his fingers which only seemed to make Bobby work harder. It was only when Athena was trembling, on the brink complete satisfaction did Bobby replace his fingers with his cock. 

"Oh!" Was all Athena could manage as she tried to stay standing. Bobby's grunts sounded in her ear as he fucked her. "Don't stop." Athena clung to his neck as she felt Bobby thurst entirely inside her again and again. Athena's legs began to shake, the intensity of the waves of pleasure emitting from her sex getting closer and closer to unbearable until erupting in a blissful tsumani rocking Athena to her core. 

The passionate exclamations of "Bobby!" Shouted by Athena was all it took to bring Bobby over the edge with her.

  
"I'm still shaking." Athena pointed out raising her hand to show Bobby.

"I'll take it that was plenty satisfactory my love." He brushed a hand down her side.Athena responded by giving him a passionate kiss.

Then the couple actually showered, allowing their heart rates and bodies to recover. Athena was curious to see what their next round of love making would bring. Bobby said he planned to show her just how much he treasured her. Athena could think of a few things Bobby was likely to do based on past experiences. And she was quite sure that was not the last orgasm she was likely to have that night.

Bobby wrapped his towel around his waist. Turned and handed a towel to Athena who promptly wrapped it around herself, tucking the corner into her bosom. The couple brushed their teeth and straightened out their wet hair. Bobby moved into the bedroom while Athena finished her nightly routine. 

When Athena walked into the bedroom Bobby walked over to her and took her hand, leading her into the room. Taking a beathe, Athena removed her towel then his. She carried them back to the bathroom and hung them to dry. When she returned to the bedroom Bobby was smiling at her from the bed. Pushing her insecurities out of mind Athena walked to the bed and laid down next to Bobby.

Athena turned towards Bobby reaching a hand up into his hair. His warm brown eyes locked onto her hers. The smile on his face spread wider.

"I love you Athena."

"I love you Bobby." Athena replied. 

She gently pushed on the back of his neck and Bobby lowered his head. First he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead, then he kissed her properly moving over her as he deepened the kiss. Bobby felt her hands spreading gently over his sides. He took each hand in one of his and laced his fingers around hers. Bobby's tongue caressed her mouth most deliciously. Athena moaned tilting her head back into the bed.

Bobby pulled his lips from Athena's as if he regretted to do it. But he soon found pleasure peppering her neck with kisses, some quick and feather light, others longers, causing Athena to giggle. Bobby felt Athena stiffen slightly as his lips moved closer to her breasts. He went extra slow giving her time to stop him. 

Athena put her hand on his cheek and he looked up at her. His eyes searched for her permission to continue. Athena nodded as she said, "Just be gentle." Bobby nodded.

He paused with his lips hovering over her right breast, "Please accept my apology Athena." 

"Ah! Bobby!" Athena cried out as his tongue circled her nipple. 

A shock of pleasure had come over her. Athena feared his touches would anger her sore breasts but they appeared to have the opposite effect. Of course Bobby wasn't their impatient, cranky, hungry daughter seeking food from her. He was her lover aiming only to ellicit pleasure. Athena squirmed beneath him.

"Oh, Bobby." Athena moaned digging her fingers into his hair. 

Athena's positive reaction only enboldened Bobby to stimulate a stronger reaction from her. Her locked his lips around her nipple. "Don't stop." Athena half moaned as she felt a rush of desire slickening her depths. Bobby's lips moved over to the other nipple and he repeated his actions: licking, tasting, sucking. Athena's toes curled. Her fingers digging into his hair.

Bobby smiled against her skin before slowly kissing back up her neck to her lips. He placed a tender kiss on her lips. 

"How was that?" He asked.

Athena heard the tenderness in his voice, "Perfect." Athena had no idea what to expect when he started, but he had been gentle and her body rewarded him for it. 

"I'm glad. Now if my wife doesn't have any objections, I will continue."

"Please do." Athena smiled rubbing her thumb affectionately against his cheek. She giggled as Bobby's lips slipped down her body. "Bobby." Athena half chuckled. 

Athena closed her eyes as Bobby's lips wrapped around her pussy. Her breath hitched in her throat. Athena reached out her hands taking hold of the comforter, something to grip onto. She felt Bobby's tongue slide between her folds, up to her clit. She scream his name, her hips thursting up into his face. Athena panted heavily. Bobby's lips sucked on her clit. Athena could feel it pulsing against his lips. She tried to thrust her hips up again, Bobby held them down. Athena let out a feral noise of frustration. Bobby was teasing her now. He was doing just enough to have her begging for release without letting her pass the tipping point. 

Athena raked her fingers against his scalp. "Fuck Bobby!' She groaned as he backed down again before her orgasm could be sparked. 

Bobby continued to taste her with his lips slowly. He felt Athena wiggle her hips against his hands as soft whimpers fell from her lips. Bobby dipped his tongue inside her, tasting the puddle of desire he created. Athena cried out and tightened her grip on the bed. She managed to thrust her hips up into Bobby's face. Her senses begged for deeper penetration, anything that would make her come. 

It was Bobby's turn to dig his nails into her as he held firmer to her hips. Athena rocked against the bed, "Bobby please!" She begged. Bobby gave in. Bobby pushed his tongue deeper into her sex. Athena cried out. His tongue tasting her most intimate depths turned her on immensely. "Oooh! Yes! Oh Bobby, yes!!!" Athena screamed. Bobby didn't stop until Athena writhed mericessly, screaming out his name, her orgasm raging through her. Bobby tasted every last drip of her release.

He was more than satisfied with his efforts. Athena's hair was as ruffled as he'd seen it. She lay sedated sprawled on the bed with no energy to move.

"Bobby." Athena panted attempting to steady her breath. She couldn't think of a time she felt more thoroughly fucked without him using his cock. When her mind was finally able to produce a sentence she spoke. "I accept your apology."


	17. Baptized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine is baptized and Bobby receives a surprise.

Bobby lay a kiss on his daughter's head and placed her on the bed between him and Athena. 

"I've been thinking..." Bobby trailed off. 

"Mhmm." Athena replied. She knew that tone. Bobby wanted to ask her something. 

"I want our daughter to be baptized." Bobby said carefully, "And I want to know how you feel about that."

Athena's eyes remained fixed on Josephine while she thought about it. She raised her eyes to Bobby's, "Okay." 

"Okay?" Bobby repeated. He didn't know what he expected her to say but it wasn't that. For some reason he didn't expect her to give in so quickly.

Athena nodded, "Yeah. You have been patient and accepting of all the twists, turns, and complications in my family. You've jumped into our family traditions and such."

"Athena, this isn't about you or your kids or Michael."

"Baby, I know." She put her hand on his, "I'm saying that your family is important too. I know what your religion means to you, and if you want our daughter to be baptized of course I'm not going to say no."

Bobby looked relieved. "I'm so glad." He leaned over and kissed her. 

"You know Hen is going to be Godmother." Athena stated as soon as their lips parted.

"Without a question." Bobby agreed. He thought for a moment while watching Athena tickle Josie's toes. "Athena." He finally said, "Would it be weird if Michael was her Godfather?" 

Athena stared in shock. She quickly recovered. Her instinct was to say yes. However, in their blended family nothing seemed unordinary. "Um." Athena thought about it.

"It sounds crazy I know. He's a part of this family. He's May and Harry's father. God forbid anything should happen to us. I know he would be there for her without a question."

"He would." Athena was sure of it too. 

"I get if it's weird for you to have your ex-husband be our child's Godfather. It even sounds strange to me. But Michael isn't just your ex, he's a part if this family."

"If he is willing, I'm okay with it." Athena said.

***

"So what's this about?" Michael said taking a seat beside Bobby and across from Hen. He thought something must be going on for Athena and Bobby to request he and Hen come over together.

"We have something to discuss with you." Athena began.

Hen's stomach turned uncomfortably. She didn't like the sound of that. "Okay." She said quietly trying to squash the negative thoughts.

"Bobby and I know if anything happened to us you two would step in without any hesitation."

"Athena." Hen said slowly not at all liking where this conversation was going. "What's going on?"

"Josephine is going to be baptized." Bobby announced to them, "and Athena and I would be honored if you two would be her Godparents."

Michael and Hen looked at each other, both equally shocked. 

Hen felt immensely relieved that nothing immediate was going on. She got up and hugged Athena, "I'd be honored."

Michael looked in disbelief at Bobby. "Are you sure?" He was incredibly honored to be asked. He felt extremely blessed for the continued bond he had with his family.

Bobby took Athena's hand and then turned his gaze on Michael, "We wouldn't have it any other way." He affirmed. Michael looked like he was on the verge of tears. Bobby didn't have a shadow of a doubt about the decision. 

Josephine cried in the other room, signaling she was awake from her nap. Bobby got up. He returned a few minutes later. He handed her off to Michael. Hen walked around and leaned over the back of Michael's chair. Bobby returned to his seat beside Athena. She placed her hand on his thigh and Athena leaned into him.

Athena looked at her friends cooing over her daughter. She wouldn't have it any ofher way. Josephine was in loving hands God forbid anything happen to them.

***

"May!" Bobby called upstairs.

"Coming!" She shouted back. She came running down the stairs. "Dropped my earring behind my desk."

Bobby locked the door as May ran to the car.

"Okay." Bobby glanced through the rearview mirror in Athena car at all three children in the back seat. 

He glanced at Athena sitting pretty in the passenger seat in a red dress. He grinned at her then put the car in reverse. Some time later Bobby pulled into the church parking lot. Harry and May followed Athena and Bobby inside. Bobby held Josephine in his arms. His joy and excitement was contagious. Athena couldn't help but smile. The 118 was there along with a few of Athena's colleagues including Rick and Elaine. 

Athena glanced over her shoulder a few times at the door and checked her watch. Then she saw them.

"Bobby." She said failing to keep her smile at bay. "Give me Josie and turn around." She instructed him. 

Bobby looked cautiously at her but did as she said. He caught sight of the new guests who had just walked it. He turned and gaped at Athena in shock.

Athena couldn't contain her laugh, "What are you waiting for? Go greet your family." She handed the baby back to him. "And introduce the newest Nash."

"How on Earth did you do that?" Hen asked walking up to Athena.

"What?" Athena tore her eyes from her husband to look at her best friend.

"That." Hen gestured.

"I just sent Heidi and James invitations. When we told them we were pregnant they said they wanted to come meet the newest Nash when the baby came so I thought I'd extend the invitation. We both know how important this day is for Bobby. I'm just glad they were able to make it."

"Go Athena." Hen nudged. "Go meet you hubby's family." Athena nodded and walked away.

"Athena." Heidi's face lit up.

"Heidi." Athena hugged the woman. "I'm so glad you all could make it.

"Athena, this is my husband John and our two boys Tanner and Caleb."

"Athena." James kissed her cheek. "Meet my wife Cindy and our daughter Maisie." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Again, I'm thrilled you could be here." Athena turned around and called her kids over, "Harry, May!" 

The two kids looked at eachother and walked over. Introductions were made again. Tanner was 2 years older than May and Caleb was a year younger. Maisie was 2 and a half years older than Harry."

The group made their way back to the others and more introductions were made. Bobby watched with a bit of moisture in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered leaning close to Athena, his hand finding her lower back. "This day couldn't get better."

"Really?" Athena flirted back giving him a looked which pointedly told him she had several ideas about how the day might get better.

Bobby whispered something naughty in her hear causing Athena to blush magnificently. She playfully swatted at his chest.

"Behave yourselves kiddies." James scolded mockingly. Now it was Bobby's turn to turn red. His brother didn't miss a chance to laugh. "Now I know why you haven't had time to visit." He went on. James lowered his voice to a whisper, "You love birds couldn't keep you hands off each other."

"James." Bobby groaned. Athena hid her face in his shoulder. 

Heidi chuckled catching the embarrassing looks on Bobby and Athena's faces. "James be nice."

"What." James pouted. "I'm just reminding Bobby that he's in church and as such shouldn't say things that cause Athena to blush as wonderfully as she did a few minutes ago. 

Heidi rollled her eyes. And muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "boys" under her breath. 

The ceremony was set to begin shortly thereafter. People slowly made their way towards the seats. James and Heidi turned to find their families. Bobby wrapped his arms around Athena before she could move away and held her close, "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She replied softly.  
  
Athena and Bobby watched Hen and Michael hold their sweet baby girl. It went by quicker than Athena thought it would. Bobby didn't stop smiling. Athena could only remember seeing him this happy a few times. She would have been perfectly happy to watch him all day. Athena was glad she could bring Bobby's family together for this moment. She didn't know the last time Bobby had seen them, but she suspected it was before he left Minnesota.

The group of family and friends headed to Athena and Bobby's after for a barbeque. Athena shooed everyone outside so Josephine might nap without being woken by the jubilent sounds of the party. 

Family and friends mingled joyfully. Athena saw Eddie and Buck wrangle all the kids into a game of she didn't know what. But they were all laughing and squealing. 

"Hey," Bobby placed a plate in front of her. 

"Hi honey." She smiled as he sat beside her. 

Athena turned back to her plate, "I better eat before Josie wakes up." As if on cue Josie's cries were heard through the baby monitor. 

"I'll come give you a hand." Bobby offered. "Maybe we can steal a few minutes away from everyone."

"What is with you?" Athena questioned him, but her eyss were bright with joy. He was shamelessly flirting with her and she adored every word of it.

"I'll tell you if you let me come inside." Bobby suggested.

"Fine." Athena replied quietly, "but let me make it clear, we are not doing a quickie." She said sternly. Bobby nodded and the two slipped inside.

"Have you see Athena and Bobby?" Cindy asked Heidi.

"Josie woke up. I think they are inside." Heidi replied to her sister-in-law. 

"Both of them?" Cindy raised her eyebrows.

"Mhmm." Heidi confirmed.

"By the looks they've been giving eachother all day, I wouldn't be surprised if they were having a quickie." 

"Gotta love baby boost." Heidi clinked her glass against Cindy's. 

"Baby boost?" Maddie questioned as she couldn't help but over hear.

"After a couple has a baby it takes a while for them to get their sex life back." Cindy started.

"But once they do…" Heidi trailed off.

"They can't keep their hands off eachother." Maddie finished. She had heard rumors of it in her hosptial days but thought it was a myth.

"Are you going to tell me Bobby and Athena act like that all the time?" Heidi asked Maddie. To be fair she hadn't seen her brother in years.

Maddie thought for a moment, "They always look at each other like that, but unashamed flirting is not typical."

"See." Cindy said with a subtle nod towards the patio. The other two women turned to see Bobby and Athena emerge from the house with Josephine.

"Busted." Maddie whispered to the other two ladies. Bobby and Athena had definitely snuck off for a quickie. 

Athena nervously stroked the back of her head like she was trying to tame her hair. Bobby was grinning looking very pleased with himself. The three women who had been watching them laughed and shared looks. If no one else noticed Cindy, Heidi, and Maddie did. And none of them would be afraid to bring it up to embarrass the couple should the right opportunity present itself.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion of this story.
> 
> Thank you all for your support of this work! 
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

*one year later*

"Say bye-bye." Bobby waved Josie's arm at Athena. 

"Bye baby girl." Athena kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Bye husband." She kissed Bobby.

"Bye wife." He replied. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said. She called over her shoulder, "Harry, let's go!"

"Ready." Harry ran down the stairs.

"Have a good day." Bobby said to his step son as he walked out the door.

Athena dropped Harry off at school on her way to work. She smiled as she walked through the door of the station. She'd been back at work for six months, back in the field for three. Athena still felt a pang in her chest being away from Josephine, but loved being back with her people and out in her community. 

**  
"Hey, hey." Athena walked through the door.

"Kitchen." Bobby called put to her.

"Hi honey." She kissed his cheek.

"Momma." Josephine turned her big eyes on Athena.

"Aw, I will never tire of seeing that bright little face." Athena's features softened completely as she picked up her daughter.

"Dinner is almost done." Bobby told her. "Do you want me to open a bottle of wine for you?" 

"No, I'm going to breastfeed tonight." Athena replied.

Bobby served their plates and brought them to the table. He looked at Athena and forrowed his brow.

"What?" Athena was a little offended. "I breastfeed at the table all the time." She gestured to their daughter who was happily latched on.

"It's not that." Bobby said. Honestly it made him a little uncomfortable, but he didn't have any problem with it.

"Then what?" Athena asked.

"You just look a little off. Can I get you some water?" He offered.

Athena nodded, "Water sounds nice." She waited till Bobby returned to the kitchen, "I'm just tired is all. And…" she cut herself off, "never mind."

"You can say it." Bobby said stabbing at a piece of broccoli with his fork.

"I'm sorry." Athena started. "It was long day at work and my boobs have been sore like all day, so I'm a little cranky. I didn't mean to be short with you."

"It's okay." Bobby smiled at her. "After dinner you can take a bath. I'll put Josie to bed and then maybe we can see if I can make you feel a little better." Athena nodded. That definitely sounded like a good plan.

  
An hour or so later Athena stepped out of the bath feeling much more relaxed. Bobby had left a night gown for her on the counter so she changed and readied herself for bed before going into the bedroom. The lights were dimmed. Bobby was waiting for her. 

Athena settled herself in his arms. "I love you. The things life has put us through the past 2 years. Our beautiful baby girl joining our family. It's been a lot. I'm not going to lie. But even when I wouldn't let you touch me, made you sleep on the couch, kept you up, you were always right there and I knew you were there for me even if I didn't say it."

"Always." Bobby vowed. "I never going to leave your side."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Of course the unspoken issue of their dangerous work hung in the air. "Now let's see what I can do to help you relax a little more." Bobby rolled on top of her. "Is this helping?" He asked before dropped his head to her chest.

Athena giggled at his light kisses. The breath hitched in her throat as his thumbs grazed her nipples. It didn't take long for them to harden under his touch. Bobby pulled the thin straps of her negligee off her shoulders allowing him to pulled the fabric down to her stomach. Bobby's lips closed around one of her nipples. 

Athena moaned. Her hands grabbed onto his back. The pain dulled as Athena's pleasure receptors became more stimulated. A throaty moan escaped her lips. He pulled her nipple gently between his teeth. Athena gasped, her body teetering in the edge of pain and pleasure. He released her and switched to her other breast. Athena closed her eyes as his tongue flicked circles around her nipple. He began to suck. Another response began in Athena. 

"Bobby." Athena gently pushed his head away. "Ease up or you are going to cause me to let down and there's not a hungry baby."

"But I'm hungry for you. Does that count?" He flirted. He was happy to see Athena roll her eyes taking his joke as he intended. "Point taken." He grinned before continuing more gently.

Athena reached for his boxers. Her sexual frustration was mounting. She needed more for her release, and tonight she needed an orgasm. Athena spread her legs preparing herself for her husband. 

Bobby grunted, pushing himself inside her.

"Yesss, Bobby!" Athena arched her hips to meet his. 

She grabbed his hips and set the pace. As skillful as Bobby was in that region Athena wasn't looking for anything fancy tonight. 

"Atheennaa" Bobby moaned. Her slick depths making his cock slide smoothly inside her. The thought of her coated depths filled his mind. He could imagine the taste of her on his tongue. He thrusted harder waiting to hear the cries of joy that would soon to fall from his wife's lips. Then he heard her breath catch in her throat and a moment later the cry of ecstasy he knew would follow.

"Athena." Bobby grunted and buried himself inside her one last time as he came. 

  
"Oh yea." Athena sighed, "much, much better."

"If we keep this up Josie is going to have a baby sibling by Christmas." Bobby chuckled.

Athena turned and glared, but there was something unrecognizable in her expression. She rolled her eyes and snuggled against him, "Good night Bobby."

"Good night Athena."

**  
"Bobby." Athena's face relaxed when she saw him. "We really need to stop meeting in hospitals."

"I'm fine. Just a standard check after a four alarm blaze." He told her.

"Yet here you are in the hospital again." Athena's voice tightened. "And I don't see any of your crew members lying in a bed." She had seen them down the hall in the waiting area. A few of them yet to have a standard check done. Chimney and Eddie had finished their exams.

"After the hazard truck incident the doctor just wanted to run an extra set of tests." He placed his hand on her arm as she bent down to kiss him. "Everything is fine." He assured her.

"Daddy." Josephine reached for him. Athena set her down on the bed and watched her crawl into his arms. The tension settled for a moment, but wasn't gone while they both looked at Josephine getting comfortable in Bobby's arms.

Bobby looked down at Josie and gently bopped her on the nose causing her to laugh. He looked back up at Athena who had a distant look on her face, "Thena?" 

"Hm." Athena's thoughts returned to the present.

"You okay?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"You can't keep doing this to me." She replied, but she didn't meet his gaze. She meant it in more ways then one. 

"It's my job." Bobby reminded her.

"Dammit, I know Bobby." Athena lashed out. She was trembling in an attempt to prevent herself from completely losing it.

"Athena." Bobby tried again. 

She shook her head, "I'm fine." She stood up quickly.

"No you aren't." Bobby pointed out grabbing her wrist before she could walk away. She glared at him silently demanding he let go. He released her. "Come here." He patted the bed beside him. 

As soon as Athena sat down she began to cry. She couldn't stop herself. She didn't mean to, but once she started she couldn't stop. Hen and Buck poked their heads in a few minutes later. 

"Is she okay?" Buck mouthed. Bobby nodded.   
Hen quietly walked over and picked up Josephine. 

"Thank you." Bobby said quietly. Hen and Buck left the room to take Josie for a little stroll through the hospital. "Athena, it's just us." He handed her a tissue. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "It came out of nowhere and I couldn't stop it."

"It's okay." He brushed his thumb across her cheeks. 

"You can't keep doing this to me." Athena repeated. Bobby opened his mouth to reply, but Athena stopped him. "I can't do this alone. You can't leave me. I can't raise our babies on my own." Her voice thick with emotion.

Bobby froze. The word babies echoed in his head. They only had one baby… unless.. "Athena." The word was barely a whisper. His face shifted entirely. He searched her face for some sort of sign. Was she really pregnant or was she refering to all her babies: May, Harry, and Josephine collectively? He waited patiently for her to say something, anything.

"Yeah." She said as if reading his mind. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you aren't too mad with the cliff hanger. I had every intention of ending this story this way.


End file.
